Call My Name, Babe
by Chimi Wila chan
Summary: Hinata yang diusir keluarganya, terpaksa tinggal di apartement sederhana. pengkhianatan kekasihnya, membuat Hinata berakhir di diskotik dan ranjang pemuda asing yang mesum/ dasar kuning mesumm../ayo.. kita lakukan../ kyaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Call My Name, babe**

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair:...?  
Genre:...?  
Rate: T**

**Warning: typo akut, Ooc dan lainnya.**

**Chapter 1**

Dentuman musik keras memenuhi sebuah diskotik yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip membuat suasana menjadi remang. Dan banyak para pengunjung yang tengah menari mengikuti irama. Tawa riuh keluar dari mulut mereka, saat sang Dj mengeraskan volume musiknya.

Dari sekian banyak pengunjung, banyak di antaranya telah terbuai alkohol, hingga membuat kesadaran mereka setengah menghilang. Menari tanpa beban, tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang lucu. Karna alkohol pula, banyak lelaki di sana yang berbuat tidak senonoh kepada pengunjung wanita. Dan anehnya, wanita itu tidaklah marah, melainkan tertawa dan sengaja menggoda para pria. Membusungkan dada mereka. Menatap dengan tatapan "ayo sayang, sentuh aku."

Mereka terus menari, seakan dunia ini milik mereka. Tak ada rasa malu sedikitpun. Hanya rasa bangga yang terpancar di wajah pemabuk seperti mereka.

Bagi mereka, alkohol adalah tempat dimana mereka bisa melepaskan segala beban mereka. Picik memang. Tapi, itulah manusia yang hanya memiliki pikiran sempit, tanpa memiliki cara untuk jalan keluar dari masalah mereka. Bagi mereka, kenikmatan dunialah yang mampu memberikan kebebasan, kesenangan dan kepuasan. Benarkah itu?

Di depan meja bar, duduk seorang gadis. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai bebas. Beberapa helai rambut menempel di wajahnya yang lembab. Menunduk memandangi gelas wine miliknya. Di hadapannya telah berdiri 2 botol wine kosong. Mata ametysnya memandang sayu wine di tangannya. Rupanya ia juga telah mabuk. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum miris.

Gadis itu tertawa. Tertawa kencang hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung yang dekat dengannya menoleh. Ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan nasibnya. Menertawakan kemalangannya.

Saat tawanya usai, ia menggeram. Menatap nyalang wine di tangannya, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Dengan kasar, ia tenggak segelas wine merah itu.

Gadis itu menggumam tak jelas. Mengumpat entah pada siapa? Gadis bernama Hinata menangis dalam tawanya.

Ini semua salah keluarganya. Hinata tertawa mengingat segala perlakuan keluarganya, terutama ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga. Semua keluarganya begitu mudahnya percaya pada kabar burung tentang Hinata tanpa memastikan lebih dulu, benar tidaknya. Kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata telah mencuri semua peralatan di ruang komputer kampusnya. Hinata tertawa lagi mengingat itu. Untuk apa Hinata mencuri? Bukankah keluarganya sangat kaya? Bilapun mencuri, Hinata takan mengambil barang kecil seperti itu. Bila perlu, ia akan membobol bank milik Namikaze yang terkenal nomer satu. Lantas, kenapa orang-orang menuduhnya? sedangkan ia tak melakukannya? Dan lagi, ayah dan keluarganya memakan mentah tuduhan itu.

Dunia serasa tak adil. Dengan keputusan sepihak, kelurganya tega sekali menendang Hinata dari mansionnya. Mencoret namanya dari silsilah keluarganya. Di usir tanpa diberi uang sedikit pun. Di usir layaknya anjing yang tengah ketahuan mengambil daging. Sekejam itukah perlakuan mereka terhadap Hinata yang selalu menurut?

Hinata mendengus kesal. Rasa hormatnya terhadap klan Hyuga sirnalah sudah. Tergantikan oleh kebencian yang begitu mendarah daging. Kebaikan yang selama ini ia lakukan justru di nodai dengan cacian yang tak pantas untuknya. Hinata tersenyum miris. Inikah balasan klan Hyuga padanya?

Berbekal uang yang selama ini ditabungnya. Ia meninggalkan mansion Hyuga. Pergi untuk mencari tempat untuknya tinggal sementara.

Belum reda rasa kekecewaannya terhadap keluarganya, ia harus menelan pil pahit kembali. Saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasori,kekasihnya tengah berciuman mesra dengan gadis berambut pirang, yang Hinata tak tahu siapa? Rasa kecewa itu bertambah berkali lipat. Niatnya ia ingin memberi tahu, bahwa dirinya sudah tinggal di apartement. Namun, kenyataan yang ia dapat justru membuatnya semakin terjatuh. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Mungkin peribahasa itu yang cocok untuknya.

Dengan kekecewaan yang begitu besar, kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Hingga ia sampai pada sebuah bangunan bertuliskan "Orochi Club". Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah masuk. Dan di sinilah Hinata Hyuga. Duduk sendiri dalam keadaan kacau. Menghabiskan hampir 3 botol wine. Matanya yang dulu berbinar terang kini meredup. Hanya tersisa kehampaan.

Hati Hinata terasa teriris mengingat semuanya. Kepercayaan yang ia berikan kepada keluarga dan kekasihnya telah di hancurkan. Dihancurkan dengan begitu kejam. Jadi, jangan salahkan Hinata, bila ia ingin mengubur kenangan pahit itu dan memulai mereguk kisah baru.

Hinata melangkah dengan sempoyongan. Berjalan menuju tempat Dj berada. Dengan kasar, ia meraih microphone yang berada di audio system. Ametysnya menatap seluruh pengunjung dengan sayu. Mata yang melambangkan kekecewaan, kekesalan dan kebencian. Bibir cherrynya mulai mengalunkan lagu yang ia sukai ketika ia tengah dilanda stres.

_A red one, konvict gaga oh-oh eh  
I've had little bit to much, much  
All of the people start to rush  
start to rush by_

_How dops he twist the dance?  
Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keyss?  
I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on-on the floor  
I love this record baby  
but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but  
It's alright alright_

_Just dance  
gonna be okay  
da-da do-do mm  
just dance  
spin that record babe  
da-da doo-doo mm  
just dance  
gonna be okay  
d-d-d-dance  
dance, dance, Just, j-j-just dance_

_(just dance, Lady gaga)_

Hinata menari sambil menyanyi. Menari dengan bebas, seakan sesak di dadanya bisa hilang dengan itu semua. Terlena dalam kebahagian sesaat yang di raihnya. Kebahagian yang diperoleh dari alkohol yang menguasai dirinya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Seluruh pengunjung pun makin berjingkrak dan menari heboh, mendengar Hinata mulai bernyanyi kembali.

Just dance, gonna be okay

da-da do-do mmm

just dance, spin that record babe

da-da do-do mm

just dance, gonna be okay

d-d-d-dance

dance, , j-j-j-just dance

Hinata merasakan kepalanya berputar, pandangannya mengabur.

bruugghh

Kemudian ia terjatuh. Kesadarannya tertelan kegelapan. Ia sempat merasakan sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya. Hingga ia tak sampai jatuh di lantai.

**Call My Name, Babe**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Mentari tlah membumbung tinggi. Sinarnya menerangi seluruh kota Konoha. Jalanan telah ramai di padati oleh pengendara mobil dan motor. Terlihat lalu lalang manusia, hilir mudik melakukan aktifitasnya.

Di pinggiran kota Konoha, berjejer apartement sederhana dengan fasilitas yang serba pas-pasan. Di salah satu bilik apartement dengan suasana serba biru, terlihat seseorang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Mentari yang menyorot tajam membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Beberapa kali ia merubah posisinya dan menaikan selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Namun hal itu tak lantas membuatnya terlelap kembali dalam mimpinya, justru ia semakin tak bisa meraih kenyamanan. Terlihat dari bola matanya bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup.

Dia tarik selimut di wajahnya, hingga menampilkan wajah ayu yang masih terpejam. Beberapa anak rambut menempel di kening yang dibasahi oleh peluh. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan ametys yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membiasakan retinanya dengan sinar mentari yang menembus kamarnya. Mengucek lembut matanya.

Hinata mengernyit bingung, memandangi ruang sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan kamarnya berwarna biru? Dan lagi, kemana selimut lavender kesukaanya? Dan kenapa ia memakai selimut berwarna orange. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah sedikitpun memiliki barang-barang berwarna jeruk. Ia yakin bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya. Lantas, dimanakah dirinya?

Hinata berpikir keras. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia terdampar di dalam ruangan asing ini. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Semakin ia berpikir, semakin kuat pula pening di kepalanya.

Hinata mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyingkap selimut yang sedari menutupi tubuhnya.

Hinata menatap horror. Menemukan tubuhnya tanpa baju, sekali lagi TANPA BAJU. Demi apa? Hinata yakin, ia tak salah lihat. Tak mungkin, kan, kalo matanya katarak? Dengan langkah cepat, ia meraih sebuah kain untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Hinata tak peduli, kain yang dipakainya milik siapa? Yang terpenting, tubuhnya tertutupi.

Hinata semakin stress menyaksikan keadaannya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dirinya berakhir di atas ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang?

Seingat Hinata, ia berjalan tak tentu arah setelah melihat kekasihnya bercumbu mesra dengan wanita lain di hadapannya. Hingga ia tak sadar memasuki sebuah club. Mabuk-mabukan, bernyanyi, menari dan berakhir...

Hinata terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang, tak mampu melanjutkan ingatannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi pori-pori kulitnya. Jemarinya bergetar. Ada rasa ketakutan yang melanda dalam dirinya. Benarkah ada seseorang yang menidurinya saat ia tak sadar? Ba-bagaimana ini? Keperawanan yang slama ini di jaga olehnya tlah hilang, di renggut lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Sialnya, Hinata tak ingat kejadian itu, bila benar ia diperkosa. Argh, Hinata mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu mudahnya terpengaruh alkohol sialan itu. Mau menjeritpun rasanya tak bisa. Hanya sesak di dada yang berdentum-dentum menyakiti jiwanya. Hinata tertawa kecil, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia masih tertawa. Bertambahlah sudah deritanya. Di buang keluarga, dicampakan kekasih dan diperawani orang asing. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan yang di alaminya.

Kriieett

Mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Hinata menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada, tengah mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

Ametys Hinata menajam. Menatap penuh kebencian. Dengan cepat, ia menerjang pemuda itu. Mendorong hingga membuat pemuda itu terhempas di dinding. Tangan Hinata menahan dada bidang pemuda itu. Benar-benar menakutkan sosok Hinata saat mengeluarkan jurus bela diri yang diajarkan keluarganya.

"Kembalikan keperawananku, brengsek!" seru Hinata, semakin menekan dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan aku." seru pemuda itu, mencoba terbebas dari kukungan gadis aneh di hadapannya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa tenaga gadis ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengembalikan keperawananku." bentak Hinata.

Bukannya takut, pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Tertawa keras hingga membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung dan melepaskan kukungannya. "Apa pemuda ini gila yah? Batin Hinata. "Jika iya, berarti,,, kyaaa aku diperawani sama orang gila, sialnya nasibku." jerit histeris Hinata dalam hati.

"Memangnya, kau berpikir apa tentangku, heh?" tanya Naruto menatap jahil.

"Te-tentu saja kau yang meniduriku kan? Saat aku pingsan." ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, mari lakukan." kata pemuda aka Naruto menyerigai jahil.

"Dasar mesum, menjauh dariku, kuning mesum." bentak Hinata, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

Naruto semakin tertawa melihat tingkah gadis aneh di hadapanya.

"Asal kau tahu gadis aneh, aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka menyerang wanita tak berdaya, maka dari itu, buang pikiran kotormu itu tentangmu." kata Naruto santai, ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sebuah kaos yang akan di kenakanya. "Kau itu, harusnya berterimakasih, aku telah menolongmu, kalau tidak.., mungkin apa yang kau pikirkan akan terjadi." lanjut Naruto.

"Jika kau tak meniduriku, lantas, dimana pakaianku? Kenapa aku terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang."

"Asal kau tau saja, aku benci bau alkohol dan lebih benci lagi bila seseorang pemabuk muntah di pakaianku." Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Separah itukah dirinya tadi malam. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Apa kau yang melepas pakaianku?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tangannya meremas kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Bukan, aku meminta tolong pada tetangga perempuan." jawab Naruto santai. Tangannya tengah sibuk menyisir rambut jabriknya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mem...ups." Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya yang keceplosan.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menyisirnya. Menoleh ke arah Hinata yang salah tingkah. Ia mulai memasang serigaian mesum.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto, ia mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri gugup tak terkira. Ia mulai memundurkan diri. Sialnya, kenapa ia harus menabrak sisi ranjang. Ia tak berkutik, sedangkan wajah pemuda di depannya semakin mendekat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." bisik Naruto, meniup lembut telinga Hinata. Dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Kyaaaaaa,, dasar kuning mesum."

Buaaaggghhh

to be continued

review


	2. Chapter 2

Chimi datang lagi hohoho

Call My Name, Babe

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
warning: typo akut, Ooc dan lainya.

Chapter 2 is up...

Hinata berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Beberapa umpatan lolos dari bibir cherrynya, mewarnai setiap langkah perjalanan menuju apartement miliknya. Sebenarnya, jarak antara apartement miliknya dengan apartement milik pemuda itu tak jauh, hanya 2 km.

Hinata mengumpat kesal. Mengumpat dengan tingkah laku pemuda asing berwajah mesum itu. Pemuda yang mungkin saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

Tadi, sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menyentuh dirinya. Hinata sempat memukul dengan keras bagian tengkuk dari pemuda itu, hingga pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata lantas meraih baju dan celana milik pemuda itu, karna ia tak jua menemukan baju miliknya yang semalam untuk ia kenakan.

Sebelum meninggalkan apartement itu, Hinata sempat membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Yah, anggap saja itu ungkapan dari rasa trima kasihnya, karena pemuda itu telah menolongnya.

Tanpa terasa Hinata tlah sampai di depan apartement sederhana miliknya. Apartement dengan pintu bercat putih. Lalu, ia meraih kunci yang ia letakan di atas pintu masuk.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, ia langsung memasuki apartementnya, tak lupa ia menutup rapat dan mengunci kembali.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar. Ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Memejamkan ametysnya sekejap dan membukanya kemudian.

Ia menoleh ke arah kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Menghitung bulatan merah yang berada di sana. Sudah 7 hari ia tinggal di apartement sederhana ini. Dan 7 hari pula ia meninggalkan mansion Hyuga. Meninggalkan segala kehidupan mewahnya.

Hinata meraih sebuah dompet yang terletak di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Membuka dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalamnya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Uangnya saat ini, sudah sangat menipis. Bila ia iritpun, uangnya hanya bisa untuk makan selama 3 hari. Ia harus secepatnya mencari pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, ia akan merasakan kelaparan nantinya. Tapi kerja apa? Semua ijazah sekolahnya tertinggal di rumah. Lantas, ia melamar kerja dengan apa? Hinata menghela nafas kembali. Matanya menerawang ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hening dan sepi, hanya terdengar suara dentingan jam dinding. Kehampaan itu menyelimuti hati Hinata. Seperti inikah rasa sepi, seperti inikah tiada memiliki keluarga?

Mau bersedihpun terasa percuma, bila kenyataan tak dapat direngkuhnya. Hinata hanya bisa menjalani semua yang tlah menjadi takdirnya. Hanya saja, di saat sendirian, ia sering kali teringat ibunya. Ibu yang selalu menyemangatinya. Ibu yang mau membelanya.

Tanpa terasa, setitik air matanya bergulir. Membasahi pipi tembamnya.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Mengusir segala pikiran yang bergelayut manja dalam otaknya. Pikiran yang selalu membebani kedua pundaknya. Ia berdoa di dalam hati, berharap esok kan lebih baik dari hari ini.

Chimi wila chan

Naruto mengerang dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Menguceknya pelan, lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya memijit tengkuknya yang sedikit sakit. Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ditolongnya cukup tangguh. Berani sekali gadis itu memukul dirinya. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa Naruto ini pemegang sabuk Hitam.

Berbicara tentang gadis itu, kemana dia?

Naruto celingukan mencari sosok Hinata. Merasa tak menemukan dari pandangannya, ia bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai memeriksa kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu. Nihil, gadis itu tidak ada.

"Ck, sial." Naruto berdecak sebal mendapati Hinata tak ada. Padahal ada hal yang belum terseleseikan.

Wajah Naruto berubah terang. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia berjongkok dan membuka laci bawah lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital berwarna hitam. Kamera kesayangannya. Alat untuk memenuhi hobinya.

Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya tengah sibuk mencari gambar yang diingini. Wajahnya berubah senang saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia mulai tersenyum mesum. Matanya menatap kamera dengan sayu. Jika saja ini animasi, pasti ada jejak lumeran darah dari hidungnya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Naruto? Mari kita intip.

Oh ternyata, itu foto Hinata. Hinata yang tengah terlelap dengan baju yang belum dilepas. 2 kancing dari baju itu dibiarkan terlepas dan sedikit direnggangkan bagian lehernya, hingga bahu putih hinata terekspose jelas.

Naruto semakin tersenyum mesum saat jemarinya memindahkan gambar. Di situ terlihat Hinata tengah berpose menggoda dengan tangan diletakan di atas kepala, sehingga belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat.

"Hehehe, paling tidak, aku memiliki ini untuk koleksiku, hehehe pose yang bagus babe." Naruto masih tersenyum mesum dan terus memandangi foto itu.

Kriiinggg kriiing

Naruto menoleh ke arah handphonenya yang berdering. Lalu ia meraih benda itu.

"Moshi moshi"

". . ."

"Ah iya, aku segera berangkat bos."

Naruto langsung menutup handphonenya setelah berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia panggil bos.

"Ck sial, aku terlambat masuk kerja." umpat Naruto, ia langsung bergegas meraih jaket dan kunci motornya. Lalu ia meninggalkan apartementnya setelah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

Chimi wila chan

Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap sendu ke luar jendela. Menatap setiap tetesan air hujan yang mengalir. Pandangannya kosong. Tiada binar, tiada cahaya. Hanya ada kehampaan dan keredupan.

"Hinata"

Nama itu lolos begitu saja. Lolos dengan nada yang begitu trenyuh. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot kerinduan yang mendalam. Kerinduan kepada anak kesayangannya.

Dari maniknya, ia seolah melihat sosok Hinata kecil tengah menari di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia juga melihat putrinya yang tengah tertawa lepas. Liquid beningnya tak mampu ia bendung. Ia biarkan menetes, menyusuri pipinya hingga terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. Wanita itu menangis, melihat bayang-bayang putrinya. Menangis dalam diam. Menangis untuk putrinya yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Kriiieeet

Wanita itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masih tetap menerawang ke luar jendela.

Seorang gadis melangkah dengan perlahan. Melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang tengah duduk diam. Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum miris melihat keadaan ibunya yang mengurus. Sejak kepergian kakaknya, Hinata, ibunya selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, bahkan beliau menolak untuk makan.

Gadis belia bernama Hanabi Hyuga itu memegang pundak sang ibu. Meminta perhatian dari sang ibu.

"Ibu." panggil Hanabi.

Hitomi Hyuga masih saja tak bergeming.

"Bu, ayo makan, sudah 7 hari ini ibu tidak makan." bujuk Hanabi.

"..."

"Ibu, ibu jangan seperti ini bu." ucap Hanabi yang tak kuat melihat ibunya yang mendiamkannya. Udara di sekitarnya seakan tak ada, hingga membuat gadis manis itu merasa sesak.

"Hanabi tahu, kalo ibu merindukan Hinata-nee."  
Hitomi mulai menatap Hanabi, saat mendengar nama Hinata disebut.

Hanabi merasa senang mendapat respon ibunya. Walaupun masih diam, tapi... Mendapatkan ibunya menoleh dan memandang lawan bicaranya, itu sudah membuat hati Hanabi gembira. Hanabi tahu, hanya Hinata yang mampu membuat ibunya tertarik. Ia kadang merasa iri, karna dirinya tak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya. Hanabi berharap, suatu saat nanti, ia pun akan dekat dengan ibunya.

"Ibu, ibu harus makan, Hinata-nee takan suka melihat ibu kurus seperti ini, nee-chan pasti akan sedih." bujuk Hanabi dengan senyum lembutnya. Hitomi mendongak, menatap wajah Hanabi. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Hanabi mengusap dengan lembut cairan bening milik ibunya. Melihat ibunya menangis, hati Hanabi sedikit tercubit. Ia tak kuasa bila melihat ibunya seperti ini.

"Sekarang, ibu makan yah?" ucap Hanabi lembut. Ia bertekad untuk menjaga ibunya dan ia akan merapatkan hubungan dengan ibunya. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk merawat ibunya.

Hanabi mulai membantu ibunya berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Hitomi tak menolak, ia menuruti kemanapun Hanabi membawanya.

Chimi wila chan

"Woy bro, kemana saja kau." ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Sepasang tato segitiga menghiasi setiap pipinya. Ia menepuk bahu pemuda berambut kuning sahabatnya, Naruto. Sahabat yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai ramen.

"Oh hai Kiba, lama tak bertemu bro." sahut Naruto girang, ia meninju lengan Kiba pelan.

"Kau saja yang menghilang begitu saja." cibir Kiba.

Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Pulanglah Naruto, bibi Kushina sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" kata Kiba.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil. "Dan aku harus menerima perjodohan itu." dengus Naruto, ia melirik Kiba yang menatapnya.

"Aku yakin, orang tuamu takan salah memilih. Mungkin itu yang terbaik buatmu, Naruto. Lagian apa salahnya menerima perjodohan itu, Sakura itu gadis yang cantik, Naruto." ujar kiba merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Kau kan tahu, aku ini sudah memiliki Shion, aku takan melepas Shion hanya demi wanita yang lebih cantik." jawab Naruto sinis.

"Tapi kata Gaara, Shion tak baik untukmu, ia selingkuh di belakangmu, ia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Naruto." ujar Kiba memperingatkan.

"Kalian ini kan memang sudah tak suka dengan Shion dari awal, makanya kalian berusaha menjatuhkanya kan!" dengus Naruto tak suka.

"Itu kenyataan, bahwa Shion tak baik untukmu."

"Dan ini juga kenyataan bahwa kalian tak pernah suka dengan hubungan kami." bela Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kami hanya tak mau kau patah hati." Kiba kembali meyakinkan Naruto yang sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam dengan Shion.

"Simpan alasan tak masuk akal kalian, biarpun patah hati, aku yang akan menanggungnya, urusi saja urusan kalian, jangan urusi kehidupanku." Naruto mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tapi, ibumu memintamu untuk pulang." seru Kiba sebelum Naruto menjauh.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, tanpa menoleh, Naruto berkata "Katakan pada mereka, aku akan pulang, bila mereka membatalkan perjodohan itu." Lalu Naruto mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

Kiba hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya. Menatap temannya yang sudah hampir 2 tahun kabur dari mansion Namikaze. Kabur karna menolak perjodohan dengan putri pemilik rumah sakit Haruno. Pergi hanya untuk bersama perempuan yang bermain di belakangnya. Sampai kapan, Naruto akan bertahan dengan egonya? Dan sampai kapan perseteruan anak dan orang tua ini berlangsung?

Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semoga saja sahabatnya ini, lekas di beri kesadaran dan lekas kembali ke pangkuan orang tuanya. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai putra tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto mengacak kasar rambut jabriknya. Pertemuannya dengan Kiba membuatnya kesal. Kenapa teman-temannya itu, selalu ingin menjatuhkan nama baik kekasihnya? Tidak adakah kerjaan mereka selain mengusik hubungannya dengan Shion? Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Di mulai dari Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan sekarang Kiba. Mereka semua benar-benar aneh dan sok tahu. Shion bukanlah seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Bagi Naruto, Shion adalah gadis yang pengertian, perhatian dan lucu. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dengan semua itu. Naruto hanya bisa geleng kepala, menanggapi sikap aneh teman-temannya.

Naruto terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Menyebrang sambil terus melamun.

Ia tak sadar bila ada sebuah motor tengah melaju sangat kencang. Ia tetap saja berjalan menunduk. Motor itu semakin dekat menuju ke arah Naruto dan...

Ckkkkiiiiittttt

bbrrraaaaakkkkk

Naruto terpental sejauh 3 meter. Tubuhnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Darah segar mengalir deras dari pelipisnya yang robek. Perlahan Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chimi wila chan

Praaaannngggg

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang itu kaget, saat sebuah gelas yang dipegangnnya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Hatinya merasakan firasat buruk. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang membebani dipikirannya.

Ia lalu bergegas membersihkan serpihan-serpihan gelas yang berhamburan. Berjongkok dan mulai memunguti satu per satu.

Craaassshh

Tanpa sengaja, jarinya tergores hingga cairan merah kental keluar dari luka yang menganga. Ia meringis kesakitan. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Benarkah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?

Naruto

Tanpa sadar, nama itu melintas dalam benaknya. Nama itu nama anaknya. Anak yang tlah lama meninggalkan rumah.

Hatinya semakin gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Berdentum menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya tlah bertumpuk dan siap keluar.

"Naruto, dimana kau nak, pulanglah." lirih wanita itu dengan pilu.

Chimi wila chan

Hinata menghela nafas, memandang ke luar jendela. Sedetik berikutnya, manik ametyisnya menatap ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat yang sangat kental. Menatap sebuah ranjang yang terdapat di sana.

Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang itu. Menatap pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah. Beberapa alat bantu menempel pada tubuh Pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang baru kemarin ia temui. Pemuda mesum yang menyebalkan baginya. Kini berbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan luka yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata ingat bagaimana ia sampai bisa bersama pemuda ini. Awalnya Hinata berniat mencari pekerjaan. Berjalan berkeliling, dan menawarkan diri pada beberapa toko. Namun sayangnya, usahanya sia-sia. Hampir semua toko yang ia datangi tak mau menerimanya.

Hinata yang sudah kelelahan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun, di persimpangan jalan. Ia melihat ada keributan. Ia melihat banyak orang yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. Didorong rasa penasaran, Hinata akhirnya berusaha menyela ke dalam dan melihat apa yang tengah dikerubungi.

Alangkah kagetnya Hinata, melihat siapa yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah. Entah kenapa, jiwa sosialnya bangkit begitu saja.

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Dia bisa mati kalau hanya dibiarkan saja." teriak Hinata, ia tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang berniat menolong pemuda yang tengah sekarat ini?

"Bagaimana dengan biayanya?" tanya seorang warga.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat panggil ambulans, aku yang akan menanggungnya." desis Hinata. Ia mendecih kecil, picik sekali orang-orang ini. Kenapa yang dipikirkan mereka hanya biaya? Butakah mereka bila ada seseorang hampir merenggang nyawa?

10 menit kemudian, mobil ambulans barulah datang. Petugas kesehatan segera membawa pemuda itu ke dalam mobil.

Sebelum Hinata masuk mengikuti petugas itu, Hinata sempat berkata, "Lain kali, bukalah mata kalian, jangan jadikan uang sebagai alasan untuk menahan jiwa sosial kalian, orang yang kaya bukanlah orang yang berlimpah harta, namun orang yang ikhlas memberikan sedikit yang kita punya." setelah berucap seperti itu, Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutupnya.

Begitulah kilasan, kenapa ia bisa di sini dengan pemuda ini? Pemuda yang sampai saat ini tak ia ketahui namanya. Pemuda yang ia panggil kuning mesum.

Hinata tersenyum, melihat betapa polosnya Naruto saat tertidur.

"Hei kuning mesum, kapan kau bangun, heh?" tanya Hinata berbisik. Bibirnya masih mengulum senyum.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di dalam kamar bau obat seperti ini?" Hinata berbisik kembali. Ametysnya menatap wajah pemuda yang berbalut perban.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, jawab dong, mana suara menyebalkan milikmu itu." omel Hinata.

Hening, tak ada sahutan.

"Aiiisshh kenapa aku bodoh sekali, dia kan tak sadarkan diri, bodohnya aku, dasar baka no Hinata." gerutu Hinata. Tangan mungilnya memukul pelan kepalanya. Dan ia terkikik geli dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Pip pip pip

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. Menatap alat pendeteksi detak jantung pemuda itu. Matanya membulat, melihat garis tak beraturan dengan bunyi begitu cepat. Hinata yang memang pernah kuliah mengambil jurusan kedokteran, ia tahu tanda itu. Tanda yang mengisyaratkan keadaan kritis. Maka dari itu, secepat kilat, ia menekan tombol merah yang ada di ruangan itu. Tombol untuk memanggil suster ataupun dokter.

Raut Hinata mulai gelisah. Bunyi itu mulai melemah. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Kemana suster dan dokter di sini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi kegelisahan di hatinya. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah pemuda itu kembali. Digenggamnya tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Seolah ia mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada pemuda itu.

"Bertahanlah, mesum bodoh." lirih Hinata. Ia memang tak sanggup bila harus melihat orang lain lemah. Hinata terus merapalkan doa, agar Tuhan memberi kesembuhan untuk pemuda ini.

Beberapa suster dan dokter baru datang sekitar 5 menit setelah nada peringatan dibunyikan. Dengan cekatan mereka mendorong ranjang pasiennya itu.

Hinata membuntuti dari belakang. Membuntuti hingga ruang gawat darurat. Saat seorang suster menahannya untuk tak masuk. Hinata hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan itu. Duduk menunggu dengan penuh kecemasan.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Berkali-kali Hinata menengok ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 2 jam, namun tak ada satupun yang keluar untuk memberitahukan keadaan di dalam.

Ckleekk

Hinata langsung berdiri, mendengar suara knop pintu ruang di depanya terbuka. Hinata lekas menghampiri seorang suster yang baru saja keluar.

"Sus, bagaimana keadaan saudara saya dok?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Maaf nona, keadaan saudara nona sangat memprihatinkan. Kami menemukan adanya penggumpalan darah di dalam kepalanya. Ia butuh dioperasi secepatnya." jelas suster itu.

"Kalo begitu kenapa tidak cepat dioperasi sus?" seru Hinata.

"Maaf nona. Sebelum kami mengoperasi pasien, harap nona melakukan pembayaran operasi terlebih dahulu dan menandatangani surat-surat dari kami." jelas suster lagi.

"Cih, kenapa menolong orang harus mendahulukan uang sus, kau tak lihat, saudara saya benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan sekarang sus." bentak Hinata kesal.

"Itu sudah jadi prosedur rumah sakit nona." jawab Suster itu tetap tenang dan segera pamit pergi.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia berjalan menunduk meninggalkan sang suster. Bagaimana cara agar ia mendapat uang untuk operasi pemuda itu? Yang tentu saja jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Andai saja pemuda itu memiliki identitas, ia pasti akan segera menghubungi keluarganya? Sayangnya, pemuda itu tak membawa apapu. Handphon tak ada, dompet juga tak ada. Hinata berjalan lunglai, memikirkan jalan keluar agar ia bisa mendapat uang secepatnya.

Chimi wila chan

Di ruang gawat darurat.

"Dok, pasien ini semakin kritis, detak jantungnya semakin melemah dok." pekik seorang suster.

Dokter itu kemudian mendekat ke arah pasien berambut blonde itu.

"Cepat! Siapkan alat kejut!" peritah sang dokter. Lalu para suster segera membantu mempersiapkan alat kejut yang diminta.

Dokter itu meraih alat kejut itu. Dan menempelkan alat itu pada dada pemuda itu.

Jedug

Belum ada reaksi.

jedug

Dokter dan para suster saling berpandangan.

Jedug

to be continued

apa Hinata bisa mendapatkan uang untuk operasi Naruto? Apakah Naruto bisa selamat dari masa kritisnya, sedangkan jantungnya semakin melemah? Nantikan kelanjutanya!

Maaf ya minna, untuk chap ini dan chap depan tidak ada humor terlebih dahulu. Mungkin chap 4 baru akan ada humornya lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Call my name, babe by Chimi Wila Chan**

**Warning: typo akut, gaje dan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya tertekuk tanpa senyuman. Matanya menerawang kepada seorang pemuda yang saat ini masih kritis. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benak Hinata.

Hinata beranjak turun dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju almari pakaian yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Membuka dan mengambil sebuah kotak sedang dari almari tersebut. Lalu Hinata membawa kotak itu menuju ranjangnya.

Hinata menatap sendu sebuah laptop dalam kotak itu. Dikeluarkannya dan diusap lembut. Laptop hitam hadiah ibunya ketika ia masih berusia 17 tahun. Laptop yang harganya setara dengan harga sepeda motor. Laptop yang sudah sebulan tak ia sentuh, semenjak ia dikeluarkan dari kampusnya.

Hinata mulai menyalakan laptopnya itu. Yang terlihat pertama kali dari ametys miliknya adalah sebuah potret keluarganya. Dari sebelah kiri ada Neji, kakaknya. Kemudian ayahnya, di samping ayahnya ada ibunya yang tengah menggendong Hanabi yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, berdiri di depan ayah ibunya, tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Hinata yang begitu polos. Hinata yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Tangan mungil Hinata mengusap lembut foto itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Oh betapa rindunya ia terhadap keluarganya.

Hinata menggeleng. Semakin ia mengingat keluarganya, semakin rasa sakit itu berdentum di hatinya. Hinata segera menutup dengan cepat laptop itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Maafkan aku."

Yah, laptopnya ini akan dijualnya. Ia tahu, uang hasil penjualannya nanti takan cukup, tapi setidaknya, kurangnya nanti bisa ia cari tambahan lagi. Bagi Hinata, tak apa ia kehilangan laptopnya. Yang terpenting ia bisa menolong orang lain.

Hinta tersenyum dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tak lupa kotak itu ia tenteng. Lalu ia melangkah pergi keluar apartementnya.

Tujuan Hinata kali ini pasar tradisional dekat apartement miliknya. Ia akan menjual laptopnya di salah satu ruko elektronik di sana.

.

.

Chimi wila chan

.

.

Hinata menatap penuh takjub pemandangan di hadapannya. Saat ini, Hinata tlah sampai di pasar tradisional. Maniknya memandang puluhan orang yang tengah bertransaksi jual beli. Ia mulai melangkah maju. Memandang ke arah samping kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Dilihatnya ada penjual ikan, buah, daging dan sayur. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata, bisa menginjak secara langsung yang namanya pasar. Selama di mansion Hyuga, sudah ada maid sendiri yang membeli segala keperluan makan sehari-hari. Jadi wajar bila Hinata merasa begitu takjub.

Hinata memandang ke segala penjuru. Mencari toko jual beli alat elektronik. Ametysnya menemukan sebuah kedai yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedai yang terletak di seberang jalan. Kedai penuh warna. Rupanya itu kedai ice cream. Hinata mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia memakan ice cream? Ah sudah sangat lama sekali rupanya. Hinata menengok ke arah dompet yang digenggamnya. Mungkin beli 1 porsi, uangnya masih cukup. Hinata tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju kedai itu.

Hinata keluar dari "happy ice cream". Tangannya memegang cup berisi ice cream rasa coklat. Rasa dingin itu langsung terasa ketika melewati kerongkongannya. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum. Hal seperti ini, ia jadi teringat saat ia berebut ice cream dengan Hanabi.

Ia menikmati ice creamnya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya. Melangkah mencari toko elektronik itu kembali. Saat ia tengah asik-asiknya menikmati ice creamnya, dari arah belakang melaju dengan cepat sebuah motor sport berwarna merah bercorak hitam.

.

Byuuuurrrr

.

Hinata ternganga dan melotot. Wajah dan bajunya tersiram genangan air. Ice cream yang pegangnya sukses tercemar air kotor itu.

Hinata mulai sadar, ia menggeram kesal. Ditatapnya motor itu dengan tajam.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" dengan kesalnya, Hinata melempar ice cream yang baru saja dimakan separuh olehnya. Dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

Plok

.

Berhasil! Lemparan Hinata tepat sasaran. Lemparannya mengenai tepat di atas kepala orang itu.

Motor itu berhenti dan melepas helmnya. Hinata sempat melihat warna rambut yang begitu mencolok. Mata Hinata membulat saat sosok pemuda menatapnya tajam. Hinata yang terkaget segera beranjak pergi dan berlari.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari motornya mendengus kesal. Dibukanya helm miliknya dengan kasar hingga terlihat rambut jabrik miliknya. Mata tajamnya menatap segala penjuru. Raut yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu berubah menjadi menakutkan. Ia mulai mencari pelaku pelemparan atas dirinya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah berlari menjauh. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

"Tunggu! Gadis nakal!" Pemuda itu mendecih dan mengejar gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hah...hah..hah." Hinata terengah-engah. Ia tak menyangka, pemuda itu akan mengejarnya. Ia mulai menengok ke arah belakang. Nihil, tak ada pemuda itu lagi di belakangnya. Hinata mendesah lega. Akhirnya, ia bisa terbebas dari kejaran pemuda menyeramkan itu. Hinata mulai berjalan santai, dan sedikit bersiul.

"Mau lari kemana gadis nakal!"

.

**Glek**

.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan seseorang di belakangnya. Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "Ke-kenapa dia bisa ada di belakangku." jerit frustasi Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata berbalik ke belakang. Menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya tajam. Lingkaran di matanya semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah paksa.

"Ahahaha..." Hinata tertawa kikuk ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tetap diam, matanya terus menatap gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna ulahmu, gadis nakal." desis pemuda itu.

"glek" bibir Hinata bergetar, sulit untuk digerakan. Baginya, di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia melainkan seorang devil menjelma manusia. "Ta-tapi ka-kau tak luka sedikitpun, apa yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan?" bela Hinata.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya meledak. Dia bilang, apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan? Tidak tahukah gadis ini bahwa motornya itu sangat berharga.

"Hei gadis nakal, kau tak tahu, bahwa motorku itu sangat mahal, jikalau kau bekerja setahunpun takan bisa membelinya, kau sudah beraninya mengotori motorku." ucap pemuda itu dengan sombong.

Cih, Hinata mendecih dalam hati. Pemuda di depannya ini sangatlah sombong. Baru motor sudah sombong seperti itu. Hinata yang sering memiliki mobil di rumah saja tak sombong sepertinya. Namun Hinata sadar, keadaannya saat ini memang wajar bila direndahkan. Oh dia juga tetap Hyuga. Iya takan mau bila direndahkan seperti ini.

"Sombong sekali kau, baru ketumpahan ice cream saja, kau marah seperti hendak disunat 3 kali, aku yakin kalo motormu itu bukan hasil keringatmu." ucap Hinata membalas tatapan tajam pemuda itu. Telunjuknya mendorong bahu pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar jawaban Hinata. Berani sekali gadis ini berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus bayar."

"Tidak"

"Bayar."

"Tidak."

Disela-sela adu mulut antara Hinata dan pemuda itu, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang. Hinata menolehkan ametysnya ke arah belakang. Ia melihat seorang ibu-ibu tengah berlari, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Ia tengah berlari mengejar seorang anak bertubuh gimpal.

"Berhenti kau! Bocah nakal." teriak ibu itu. Ia melempar sesuatu di tangannya ke arah bocah yang di kejarnya.

Hinata terbelalak ketika ibu itu melempar benda ke arahnya. Sebenarnya bukan Hinata, hanya saja anak gimbal itu berlari ke arah Hinata. Ametys Hinata membulat, melihat benda itu bergerak semakin dekat. Spontan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

.

**Crrraaaaattt**

.

Benda itu sukse mendarat di wajah pemuda berwajah dingin. Hinat menoleh dan terkikik geli. Melihat setan merah di depannya dalam keadaan nista. Rupanya benda itu adalah sebuah telur. Dapat dilihat cangkangnya yang tlah pecah, jatuh ke tanah. Hinata semakin terkikik geli. Andai saja ada tepung, mungkin Hinata akan mengolesi ke arah wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu semakin menggeram. Wajah tampannya ternoda telur yang sangat bau amis. Cih, hilanglah sudah ketampanannya. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah gadis di depannya ini, yang seenaknya saja menjadikan tamennya. Ingin sekali ia membungkam mult gadis itu yang terus menertawakannya.

"Kau...!" desis pemuda itu penuh penekanan.

"Oh lihat, motormu dibawa orang." pekik Hinata, ia menunjuk ke arah belakang.

Pemuda itu menoleh, memastikan apa benar ucapan gadis itu. Alisnya berkerut, saat ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia semakin geram. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau...?"

.

**ngeeekkk ngoookkk**

**.**

Gadis itu sudah tak ada. Ia tolehkan manik azurenya. Nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Cih, rupanya ia kena tipu.

"Awas kalau kita bertemu lagi."

.

**Chimi wila chan**

.

Hinata tertawa puas. Ia berhasil menipu pemuda itu hingga ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman setan merah itu.

Ia mengeratkan pelukan kotaknya. Ia harus segera menemukan toko elektronik. Jika tidak, ia bisa mati bila harus bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu.

"Yosshh Hinata semangat."

.

**Chimi Wila Chan**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Chimi wila chan

.

.

Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga Namikaze ini berkali-kali menghela nafas. Manik shappirenya tak pernah lepas dari istrinya yang tengah menangis. Sudah 2 hari ini, istrinya, Kushina Namikaze menjadi sangat sensitif. Terlebih jika menyangkut putra tunggalnya yang entah dimana. Sudah berulang kali pula ia mencoba menenangkan Kushina. Rupanya, istrinya ini sangatlah susah dirayu.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan, jangan menangis terus." pinta Minato, menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Naruto tidak ada, sedangkan aku merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya." ucap Kushina disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kita telah mengerahkan pesuruh kita semua untuk mencari Naruto, bahkan Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun turut membantu. Pasti akan cepat ketemu, Kushi-chan." Minato membelai penuh sayang rambut merah Kushina.

"Tetap saja, aku tak tenang bila Naruto belum ketemu." lirih Kushina.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku Kushi-chan." lirih Minato, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah.

Kushina mendongak, menatap wajah sang suami. Melihat Minato yang menjadi murung, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap air matanya, dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Setelah isaknya mulai mereda, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ditangkupnya wajah Minato.

"Kau tak salah, Minato. Jangan murung seperti itu." bujuk Kushina.

"Tidak Kushi-chan, ini tetap salahku." Minato semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat suaminya yang menjadi begitu terpuruk, Kushina tak tega. Lalu ia merengkuh tubuh Minato. Mendekapnya dan membelai dengan lembut surai pirang milik Minato. Berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Ini salahku, Kushi-chan. Kalau saja putra kita tidak hanya satu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Makanya aku berpikir, bagaimana kalo kita membuat adik yang banyak buat Naruto?" Minato mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Kushina. "Kita bisa membuat dua atau tiga lagi kan, sayang?" Minato menghirup wangi leher Kushina dan sedikit menjilatnya.  
.

**Ctaaaakk  
**.

Urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di kening Kushina. Mendengar ucapan mesum Minato, runtuhlah sudah rasa ibanya.

"Berhenti mengoceh hal mesum Minato!" desis Kushina dengan kata penekanan. Dilepasnya pelukannya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa? Ah, aku tahu. Kau lebih suka langsung mempraktekannya kan?" goda Minato berkedip jahil. Ia tak melihat bahwa aura menyeramkan telah menguar dari tubuh Kushina.

"MINATO."

"Iya sayang."

"Cepat cari Naruto!" teriak Kushina.

"Kapan? Sekarang?" tanya Minato polos.

"Tahun depan!"

"Oooh, masih lama, kalau begitu ayo buat dulu." jawaban Minato benar-benar membuat kantong kesabaran Kushina meledak.

"Cepat cari Naruto! SEKARANG! Kalau kau tak pergi sekarang dan masih saja mengoceh hal-hal mesum, ku pastikan kau tidur di luar nanti malam!"

.

**Glek**

.

Minato menelan ludah terpaksa. Istrinya benar-benar sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Ta-tapi Kushi-chan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pergi atau aku tendang? Pergiiiii!"

"Ba-baikkkk."

Minato lari terbirit-birit, sebelum kendang telinganya pecah atau mungkin terjadi pertumpahan darah nantinya.

"Kenapa aku mencintai istri seperti Kushi-chan?" teriak Minato frustasi.

"Jangan mengeluh, baka. Cepat cari!" bentak Kushina dari kejauhan.

Tukkk

Sebuah batu sukses mengenai kepala kuning Minato. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa istrinya bisa dengar, kalo ia tengah mengerutu? Dan kenapa suara teriakan Kushina itu bisa terdengar dari jarak 10 meter? Benarkah istrinya ini manusia biasa?

.

.

Chimi Wila Chan

.

.

Hinata tersenyum selepas keluar dari sebuah toko elektronik. Tangannya menggenggam puluhan yen. Hinata mengitungnya lembar demi lembar. Memastikan uangnya pas, kemudian ia memasukannya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Uang hasil penjualan laptopnya ini, akan ia gunakan untuk biaya operasi pemuda yang baru ia kenal. "Aku akan segera datang, kuning mesum." batinya.

Hinata melangkah senang. Bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Melangkah menuju halte bis, ia akan naik bis menuju ke rumah sakit.

Hinata tak sabar untuk segera ke rumah sakit dan membayar semua biaya pemuda itu. Agar pemuda itu lekas ditangani. Bagi Hinata, dapat menolong orang lain, mampu membuatnya senang. Ia ikhlas menolong pemuda itu. Ia ikhlas kehilangan laptop miliknya demi pemuda itu. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat menolong orang dan tentunya dengan cara baik pula.

Hinata berdiri di tepi jalan. Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 10 menit, namun bis yang ia inginkan tak kunjung datang. Ia jadi sedikit gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini? Uang ini harus cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada bis yang lewat sih?" gumam Hinata lirih, ia menggigiti buku jemarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

Hinata semakin gelisah ketika suasana di sekelilingnya menjadi sunyi. Padahal ini siang hari, kenapa sepi sekali? Tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di sekitar halte, tempat Hinata berada.

Dari arah kanan Hinata. Ia melihat 4 orang pria berbadan besar tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat penampilan mereka, membuat Hinata sedikit merinding.

**Bruukk**

Hinata terjatuh. Keempat orang tadi, melewatinya dengan menubruk Hinata secara kasar yang membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Hinata meringis kesakitan. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan Menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor. Kemudian ia berniat mengambil dopet miliknya yang ikut terjatuh tadi.

Hinata terbelalak. Dompet yang ia yakini jatuh dekat bangku tunggu itu, tak ada. Hinata mulai panik. Ia menelusuri di sekitar halte, tapi tetap saja tak ada.

Hinata mencoba mengingat dimana tepatnya dompetnya itu terjatuh. Tidak mungkin dompet itu hilang kalau tidak ada yang mengambilnya, kan?

Mengambil?

Mengingat kata itu membuat Hinata membola. "Jangan-jangan?" duga Hinata, ia menoleh ke arah pria yang menabraknya. "Oh shit." Hinata mengumpat, lalu ia berusaha mengejar pria-pria itu.

"Tolonggg, ada copet." Hinata berteriak kencang meminta tolong pada siapapun yang mendengar. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada seorang pun yang datang. Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Kemana orang-orang ini?

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang sedikit sakit dan perih karna terjatuh tadi. Yang ia pedulikan adalah uangnya, uang untuk biaya rumah sakit. Ia tak boleh membiarkan orang lain mengambil uangnya. Hinata terus berlari, menelusuri jalanan yang panas dan berdebu.

Ketemu

Hinata berhasil menemukan 4 pria itu. Lantas, Ia berlari menerjang mereka. Namun sayang, sebuah mobil hitam tlah lebih dulu mengangkut mereka. Menghalangi pergerakan Hinata yang ingin menangkap pria itu. Sebelum mobil itu pergi, Hinata dapat melihat salah satu jendela mobil itu terbuka dan seseorang memberikan senyuman sinis, kemudian orang itu melempar sesuatu yang ternyata dompet Hinata.

Hinata berlari mendekati dompet miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Mengambilnya dan berharap uangnya masih tetap ada.

Sayang seribu kali sayang, pil pahit harus ia telan. Uangnya ludes sama sekali. Uangnya tlah raib.

Hinata merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Uang untuk biaya rumah sakit telah hilang. Hilang tanpa bekas. Bagaimana ini? Pemuda itu sangat membutuhkannya, kenapa harus sesulit ini, Tuhan?

Hinata berjalan lemas. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Hinata merasa dirinya tak berguna. Lebih baik ia mati daripada membiarkan orang lain menderita. Hinata menangis, mulut mungilnya menggumamkan kata maaf. Maaf untuk seseorang yang tengah kritis.

Kenapa? Kenapa cobaan ini datang bertubi-tubi? Bahkan di saat ia ingin berbuat baik pun harus di uji seperti ini.

Oh Tuhan, masihkah kau melihatku? Melihat ketidak berdayaanku? Tuhan, berikanlah jalan keluar untuk ini. Aku tahu, Kau takan mengabaikan kami. Maka dari itulah, berikanlah kami sedikit cahayamu, Tuhan...

.

To be continued..

Hinata: dua tiga kucing berlari. Uangku sudah lari... Hiks...hiks.

.

.

Makasih yang sudah riview, maaf banget ga bisa bales satu-satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Heloooo, Chimi is back. Hmm, ada yang request untuk update Call My Name, Babe. Sesuai janji, aku akan update. Thanks yang sudah menyemangatiku. Iya, Chimi tahu, chap kemarin terkesan tak adil buat Hinata. Maafkan saya, itu adalah salah satu untuk melancarkan fic ini. Dan untuk Genre, Chimi bingung harus apa?#plak(banyak omong banget nih Chimi)

Hahaha, maaf ke'gaje'an saya yang suka kumat sendiri. Yosshh silahkan baca.

**Chapter 4 **

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto.****  
****Rate: T semi M****  
****Warning: Ooc, Typo bertebaran, EYD ancur dan lainnya.****  
**  
Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap oleh retinanya hanya kegelapan. Berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya untuk membenarkan apa yang ia lihat? Namun tetap saja, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, namun yang ia temui hanya kegelapan dan kesepian. Ia mulai berjalan dengan tangan yang seolah meraba sesuatu yang dapat ia sentuh. Hanya udaralah yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Helooo, apakah ada orang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tolong hidupkan lampunya, aku tak bisa melihat," ucapnya kembali.

Hening

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab ucapannya.

Ia terus berjalan tertatih-tatih. Berusaha menemukan sebuah titik sinar.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Namun cahaya itu tak jua ia temui. Rasa lelah mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menyerah, namun kakinya terus saja bergerak maju. Bergerak untuk memperoleh sinarnya.

Tak lama, Naruto melihat setitik cahaya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Akhirnya, usahanya tak sia-sia. Sekian lama berjalan, ia bisa menemukan sinar itu.

Dengan langkah terseret-seret, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin dekat, semakin besar dan semakin menerpa dirinya.

.

.

Naruto memandang segala penjuru. Yang terlihat olehnya hanya padang rumput nan hijau dan pepohonan yang rimbun. Tempat yang baru ia tapaki begitu tenang dan damai.

Ia mulai menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, seolah tak rela bila ia menghirup hanya sedikit. Mata shappire'nya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan. Merasakan kenyaman yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia tidak tahu, dimana ini? Yang ia tahu, ia sangat nyaman berada di sini. Ingin rasanya ia bisa menikmati keindahan ini untuk selamanya. Ia tak perlu lagi mengurusi kehidupannya yang penuh masalah itu. Ia ingin terbebas. Rasanya ia telah menemukan tempatnya. Ya, di sini lah tempatnya.

Ia mulai bergerak maju menuju sebuah pohon besar nan rindang. Ia menyendarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu. Menyamankan diri untuk tidur sejenak. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan shappirenya dari dunia untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi.

"Mau berbagi cerita,"

Deg

Naruto tersentak kaget. Matanya yang baru ia pejamkan segera ia buka kembali. Ia sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Suara yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara itu...

Demi menjawab rasa penasaranya, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang pohon tempatnya bersandar. Matanya seketika membulat, melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ka...ka...kau...".

.

.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap dalam ke arah Naruto yang masih terlelap. Menatap dengan sendu. Apa jadinya bila ia tak mendapatkan uang untuk operasi pemuda di hadapannya ini? Mungkin Hinata akan merasa tak berguna seumur hidup. Beruntung ia ingat, saat pergi dari mansionnya, ia membawa serta kalung berlian khas klan Hyuuga. Kalung yang hanya di miliki oleh keturunan keluarga inti Hyuuga. Kalung yang seharga 1 unit mobil mewah.

Hinata menjual kalungnya itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Hyuuga. Toh, ia sudah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga konglomerat itu kan?

Uang yang ia dapatkan dari hasil penjualan kalung miliknya itu, lebih dari cukup. Dengan segera ia meluncur ke rumah sakit. Untungnya perjalannya lancar tanpa hambatan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hinata segera melunasi semuanya. Dan pada akhirnya operasi pun bisa segera dilakukan.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat perjuangannya. Tak sia-sia penjuangannya bila yang ia dapatkan keselamatan pemuda ini. Operasi yang dilakukan oleh dokter berhasil, hanya tinggal menunggu pemuda itu sadar.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Seolah memberi isyarat untuk sadar.

"Lekaslah bangun, aku ingin mendengar suara cemprengmu," lirih Hinata tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Angin bertiup perlahan menggoyangkan surai pirang Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang kakek berambut putih panjang yang tengah menorehkan tinta pada sebuah kertas.

"Jadi, kau meninggalkan rumah karan tak mau menerima perjodohan dari ayahmu?" tanya kakek barambut putih bernama Jiraiya. Kakek Naruto yang telah meninggal.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia telah menceritakan semua yang menimpa dirinya. Dari masalah dengan keluarganya hingga bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini.

"Yah, begitulah," ucap Naruto malas.

"Bagaimanapun mereka orang tuamu, mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu," kata Jiraiya, tangannya masih sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Tapi aku tak mencintai Sakura,Kek," Naruto merengut sebal.

"Cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, kau telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa, sudah saatnya kau membuang egomu dan menyelesaikan semua ini," ucap Jiraiya.

"Hah, aku tahu itu,kek. Tapi aku telah memiliki wanita yang ku cintai," Naruto tersenyum sembari membayangkan wajah Shion, kekasihnya.

"Wanita yang kau cintai? Siapa dia!" Jiraiya mengernyit bingung.

"Yah, namanya Shion, dia gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik. Dia seorang artis," jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Kau yakin padanya? Kau yakin dia gadis baik untukmu?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin," ucap Naruto mantap.

Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas.

"Naruto, suatu saat kau akan dihadapkan dua pilihan sulit tentang cinta,".

Naruto menatap kakeknya serius.

"Bila saat itu tiba, siapa yang kau pilih? Orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mengorbankan segalanya untukmu," sambung Jiraiya.

"Apa maksud kakek," Naruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan kakeknya.

"Kau akan mengerti, lihatlah ke sana," Jiraiya menunjuk 2 sosok perempuan yang berdiri membelakangi.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk kakeknya. Ia melihat 2 orang perempuan yang membelakanginya. Dari belakang Naruto yakin bila itu Shion, lalu satunya lagi siapa. siapa gadis berambut gelap itu? setahunya, ia tak memiliki teman perempuan berambut gelap.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau kan menemukan jawabnya nanti,". setelah berkata seperti itu, Jiraiya menghilang menjadi pendar-pendar cahaya.

.

.

"Shi-Shion,"

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya. Sedari tadi pemuda di hadapannya ini selalu menggumamkan nama Shion. Menggumam dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Shion, siapa dia? Kenal pun tidak.

Entah kenapa ia menjadi sedikit sebal bila mendapati Naruto yang terus menggumamkan nama itu. Walaupun tidak terpungkiri ia merasa senang mendapatkan peningkatan kondisi pemuda itu. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan menggumam? Itu membuatnya sebal.

Hinata melihat jemari pemuda itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Hinata tersenyum dan menantikan pemuda itu membuka iris matanya.

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Berkali-kali ia mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan masuk retina matanya.

Perlahan shappire itu terbuka. Putih, warna yang pertama ia lihat. Langit-langit yang begitu asing di matanya.

Ia mulai menoleh ke arah samping. Ia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia kenal dengan gadis ini. Bukankah dia gadis yang seminggu lalu berada di apartementnya? Naruto takan lupa dengan wajah itu.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk, namun gadis itu menahannya dan tak memperbolehkannya duduk.

"Kau haus," tanya gadis itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kebetulan sekali, ia juga merasa sedikit haus. Gadis itu menyodorkan segelas air putih dengan sebuah sedotan putih. Naruto mulai menyeruput air putih itu, dirasa tlah cukup, ia melepaskan sedotan yang ia gigit.

"Aku ada dimana?" lirih Naruto.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit," jawab Hinata.

"Rumah sakit," beo Naruto.

"Yah, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di sini," jelas Hinata menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Apa Shion tahu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan sekejap senyum Hinata menghilang, tergantikan raut sebal.

"Hai, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Naruto.

"Kau bertanya tentang hal yang tak ku mengerti. Dan Shion, siapa dia? Kau tak membawa apapun saat kecelakaan. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi kerabatmu, bodoh!" omel Hinata.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau tak perlu marah," gerutu Naruto sebal. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

**C**himi Wila Chan

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali maniknya menatap ke arah ponsel yang tengah digengganmnya.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang memandang jengah ke arah wanitanya. Sedari tadi wanitanya ini hanya mondar mandir di dekat ranjangnya. Jengah melihat hal itu, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dada bidang terekspose indah setiap ia melangkah. Ia memeluk wanitanya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang wanitanya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan,Shion," tanya pemuda itu sembari mencium tengkuk wanita bernama Shion itu.

Shion hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi kekasih gelapnya yang tengah asyik menciumi lehernya.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Naruto, bagaimana aku tak khawatir?" ucap Shion.

"Tsch" decak pemuda itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai kapan kau mau bergantung padanya, Shion?" pemuda itu tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran wanitanya ini. Mengapa Shion masih saja enggan melepaskan kekasihnya yang super bodoh itu? Bukankah ia telah sudah pantas bersanding dengannya.

"Kau tak mengerti," lirih Shion. "Naruto itu bagaikan tambang emas buat kita," jawab Shion.

"Heh, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu?"

Shion berbalik, menatap wajah teduh kekasih gelapnya. Mengusap dengan lembut wajah yang mirip seperti anak umur 7 tahun.

"Bersabarlah sayang, kau tak perlu marah. Bukankah aku tlah memberikan segala yang ada pada diriku untukmu," ucap Shion, ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Sampai tiba waktunya, tolong singkirkan rasa cemburumu itu, sayang," lanjut Shion.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ditangkupnya wajah kekasihnya itu. "Kau berjanji akan selalu menjadi milikku, tanpa membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu selain aku," kata pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku janji, Sasori-kun," jawab Shion mantap.

Kemudian keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat dan menghisap. Mereka memulai pergumulan untuk kesekian kalinya yang dilakukan pada hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu kuning," ucap Hinata menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Naruto.

"Hei, namaku Na-Ru-To, bukan kuning. So, please call my name babe," ucap Naruto merengut sebal.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Pemuda ini sungguh sangat suka mengalihkan perhatian. Sudah 10 menit Hinata menyuapinya tapi tak satu pun suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya berceloteh tak jelas.

"Terserah, mau namamu Naruto ke, Narumi kek, aku tak peduli. Cepat makan!" gertak Hinata, ia menaruh mangkuk buburnya di pangkuan Naruto. Ia sudah sangat jengah dengan sikap Naruto yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah dinding. Sikap Naruto saat ini persis sekali dengan anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Lalu, apa maumu agar mau makan hm?".

"Suapi aku,".

"Aiiisshh, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tadi ku suapi, kau malah mengoceh tak jelas," sungut Hinata, ia kembali mengambil mangkuk buburnya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu," perintah Hinata menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur.

"Apa tidak bisa diganti dengan ramen saja," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak! Cepat makan atau ku tinggalkan!" ancam Hinata.

Naruto hanya merengut sebal dan membuka mulutnya dengan enggan. Gadis di depannya ini, sungguh mirip ibunya saat tengah marah.

"Bagus," puji Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis, ia menyendok buburnya kembali, kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Mulutku tak muat menampung sebanyak itu," gerutu Naruto.

"Sudah makan saja, jangan banyak protes," ucap Hinata tanpa merasa salah.

Naruto akhirnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menampung suapan Hinata. Mulutnya mengembung penuh. Matanya sesekali terpejam berusaha menelan semua bubur di mulutnya.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat keadan Naruto tersebut.

Begitulah acara makan Naruto yang dihiasi omelan Hinata dan gerutuan Naruto yang mewarnai. Mereka berkomunikasi layaknya seseorang yang sudah mengenal lama. Mereka begitu akrab, sesekali saling melempar ejekan. Tawa di antara mereka menambah seru perdebatan tak penting mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Naruto dirawat di sini, Gaara?" tanya Kushina kepada pemuda berambut merah.

"Yah baa-san, kemarin saya tlah menanyakan pada warga sekitar tentang kecelakaan itu," jawab Gaara singkat.

Saat ini Kushina, Minato dan Gaara tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Menurut informasi dari Gaara, bahwa Naruto kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Maka mereka segera meluncur ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa benar itu Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri bansal-bansal rumah sakit. Menurut suster, ruang Naruto berada di bangsal paling belakang.

Mereka mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai.

Di satu sisi, Hinata yang habis dari toilet itu sukses terbelalak matanya melihat pemuda seram yang pernah ia temui di pasar 3 hari yang lalu. Ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan bersama dua orang yang tak ia kenali. Yang wanita berambut merah, sedangkan yang satunya berambut kuning.

Hinata segera berlari ke ruang Naruto sebelum pemuda itu melihatnya.

**Brak**

Hinata menutup pintu ruangan Naruto dengan kasar. Ia mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto heran, mendapati tingkah Hinata yang tak biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Lalu ia mengintip dari jendela, ia melihat pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah ruangannya. Hinata semakin gelisah, ia menggigiti buku jarinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya ulang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Kau yakin di sini ruangannya, Gaara,".

**Deg**

Naruto tercekat, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Itu suara ibunya. Yah, suara ibunya, ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia memandang Hinata yang juga memandangnya.

Sedangkan di depan, Gaara tengah bersiap membuka knop pintu sebuah ruangan. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai memutar knop pintu itu.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

Yeyy, chapter 4 sudah selesai. Hm, apakah mereka akan bertemu? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Maaf banget bila chap ini terlalu pendek dan tambah gaje. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Maaf juga belum punya banyak waktu untuk membalas review kalian satu per satu, karna waktu yang begitu mepet.

See you next chap…


	5. Chapter 5

Yuhuuu, Chimi datang lagi. Hah, lama updatenya yah (baru sadar !) Hihihi maafkan saya. Saya bener -bener sibuk dengan duta, belom lagi penyakit malas saya #plak (banyak omong!)  
Hah, baiklah. Selamat membaca...

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Pair: Naruhina**  
**Genre: -**  
**Rate: T semi M**  
**Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD ancur, gaje, OOC dan warning lainnya.**

**Chapter 5...**

.  
Gaara mulai memutar knop pintu sebuah ruangan. Kushina dan Minato hanya memandang tingkah laku Gaara.

Cklek

Gaara mendorong pintu itu perlahan.

"Naruto," panggil Gaara lirih hingga membuat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat tamu asing yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa maumu anak muda?" Tanya wanita itu dengan heran.

Gaara hanya diam tidak menjawab. Manik azurenya menatap lekat ke sebuah gundukan di atas ranjang. Gundukan yang ia yakini sebagai saudara sekaligus sahabatnya.

Minato yang merasa tidak enak karena Gaara tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai membuka suara. "Maaf Nyonya, kami tengah mencari anak kami, yang menurut informasi ia dirawat di sini, dan suster mengatakan bahwa benar adanya informasi tersebut dan menunjukan ruangan ini Nyonya. Jadi, apa kami boleh melihat pasien di sana," ucap Minato dengan hati-hati.

Wanita itu hanya mendengus kesal mendapati ucapan konyol yang dilontarkan tamu tak dikenalnya. "Dia suamiku dan tak mungkin dia anak kalian, sebaiknya kalian pergi sana! Sebelum saya laporkan petugas!" Usir wanita itu dengan ketus.

"Tapi nyonya, kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pasien itu anak kami atau bukan," ucap Kushina menahan air mata.

"Sudah ku katakan, dia bukan anak kalian. Sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang," ucap wanita itu meninggi.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam, masuk menerobos begitu saja. Melewati wanita itu yang masih saja mengoceh dengan suara ketusnya.

"Hei anak muda, dimana sopan santunmu?!" Geram wanita itu.

Tanpa memedulikan kemarahan wanita itu, Gaara segera menyingkap selimut putih yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh seorang pasien. Berharap itu adalah Naruto. Namun sayang, ternyata bukan. Yang ia lihat memanglah seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan memiliki ciri seperti Naruto tapi tak mungkin kan, bila Naruto setua ini?

Gaara menutupkan kembali selimut itu pada pasien paruh baya itu.

"Sudahlah Gaara, ayo pulang. Dia bukan Naruto," bujuk Minato menarik lengan Gaara. Kushina pun meng'iyakan ucapan suaminya. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar ruangan itu.

"Dasar, mengganggu saja," masih terdengar umpatan dari wanita paruh baya itu di telinga Gaara.

Mereka lekas memulai langkahnya, namun hanya sesaat karna Gaara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya Kushina heran melihat Gaara yang terus menatap sebuah pintu di samping ruangan yang baru ia kunjungi.

"Aku ingin menge'cek ruangan itu, baa-san," kata Gaara menunjuk ruangan yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

"Sudahlah Gaara, mungkin Naruto bukan dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Ayo pulang," ajak Minato.

"Benar Gaara, sebaiknya kita mencari di tampat lain," bujuk Kushina. Ia tahu, bahwa Gaara sangatlah dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia telah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan Kushina pun tahu, bahwa kepada Gaara'lah biasanya Naruto bercerita apapun. Kushina tersenyum miris, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kehilangan Naruto. "Gaara, ayo pulang. Kita bisa mencarinya di lain tempat," bujuk Kushina lagi.

Tak menghiraukan bujukan paman dan bibinya, Gaara tetap melangkah masuk ke ruangan bernomer 33. Dan dengan kasar ia memutar knop pintunya.

"Naruto!" panggilnya sedikit keras. Instingnya tak mungkin salah sebagai kakak.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang perempuan dengan memakai selendang yang menutupi rambut dan sebuah cadar yang terpasang menutupi mulutnya. Perempuan yang ternyata Hinata yang tengah menyamar.

"Maafkan keponakan kami, nyonya," ucap Kushina seraya memegang bahu Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya," ucap Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Ia berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin. Ia juga sedikit meneguk ludah saat pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Dia hanya gegabah karna terlalu mengkhawatirkan adiknya, nyonya. Maafkan kami," ucap Kushina penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa nyonya. Anda tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena seseorang yang tengah diliputi kekhawatiran bukankah sering melakukan hal yang gegabah?" Ucap Hinata berusaha meyakinkan agar wanita di depannya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ah, anda benar sekali," balas Kushina tersenyum lembut, "Boleh ku tahu, siapa yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang sana?" Tanya Kushina dengan ragu.

"Dia tunangan saya Nyonya," ucap Hinata spotan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Boleh saya tahu, ia sakit apa?" Ucap Kushina penasaran. Maniknya masih menatap ke arah ranjang.

"Ahaha sebenarnya saya malu, tapi...jika anda ingin tahu, tidak apa-apa. Tunangan saya itu sakit macam-macam, dari panu,kurap sampai kadas nyonya. Sssttt jangan bilang ke siapapun ya nyonya!" ucap Hinata dengan enteng, seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut itu hanya mendengus kesal. Berani sekali gadis aneh itu mengatai dirinya memiliki panyakit panu. Ini sesuatu penghinaan. Ia berjanji, setelah keluarganya pergi, ia akan memberi pelajaran untuk gadis aneh itu.

"Begitukah, memangnya sakit seperti itu bisa separah itu?" ucap Kushina yang masih merasa ganjil.

"Benar nyonya, inilah kenyataanya," jawab Hinata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semoga saja alasannya dapat diterima. Ia juga merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak pandai berbohong. Ia berharap semoga tiga orang asing di hadapannya lekas pergi. Ia tidak tahan untuk berbohong lebih jauh lagi dan ia juga tidak tahan melihat sorot mata Gaara yang seperti hendak membakarnya. Ia rasa, ia bisa ketahuan bila terus begini.

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" pinta Kushina mulai mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Hinata terbelalak dan sedikit gemetar.

.

Satu langkah...

.

Naruto membola mendengar penuturan ibunya yang hendak mendekatinya.

.

Dua langkah...

.

Kushina semakin dekat dengan ranjang itu.

.

Tiga langkah...

.

Kushina mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seseorang di dalamnya.

.

Em..

.

**Grep**

Tangan Hinata menahan tangan Kushina yang hendak membuka selimut Naruto.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi tunangan saya ini tak boleh terkena angin. Ia baru saja mendapat suntikan antibodi agar penyakit kulitnya tidak melebar," ucap Hinata tenang. Ia mulai melepaskan tangan Kushina dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Benarkah? Oh, maafkan saya, Nona," ucap Kushina merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya. Saya maklumi karna anda tidak tahu," kata Hinata meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dahulu. Maaf mengganggu ketenangan anda," ucap Minato merangkul bahu Kushina. Membimbing istrinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya saya mengenal anda, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Gaara menyelidik, ia menatap intens Hinata.

Minato dan Kushina yang hendak keluar pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Gaara. Mereka saling berpandangan heran, tak mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Ah tidak, saya baru bertemu dengan anda di sini," jawab tenang Hinata dari balik cadarnya. Ia merasa risih dipandang se'intens saat ini oleh Gaara. "Ga-gawat, semoga ia tidak menyadarinya," batin Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku sangat kenal dengan mata itu, bahkan aku pernah melihat gadis yang persis seperti anda," ucap Gaara tak menyerah.

"Sudahlah Gaara, mata seperti itu bukanlah satu orang, tapi banyak. Selama masih keturunan Hyuga," Minato menepuk bahu Gaara. "Apa anda seorang Hyuga?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Benar Tuan, saya memang masih memiliki darah Hyuga meskipun saya bukan berasal dari keluarga inti," jawab Hinata. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu, ia terlampau banyak berdusta hari ini. Tapi ia tidak mau semua orang tahu identitasnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Gaara. Jadi, ayo kita pulang," ajak Minato pada Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Selepas kepergian mereka, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Lalu ia melepas cadar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu ia membantingkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia sedikit memijit keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Naruto pun mendesah lega mendapati keluarganya telah pergi. Ia mulai menyingkap selimutnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping. Ia memandang ke arah gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hei gadis aneh," panggil Naruto lirih.

Merasa dipanggil, Hinata hanya menoleh dengan malas. "Apa?".

"Kenapa kau bilang pada mereka kalau aku sakit panu, itu sungguh memalukan," sungut Naruto kesal.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar sungutan Naruto, setelah mencernanya, ia terkekeh geli. "Jadi, memang benar kau memiliki sakit panu?".

"Enak saja, tidak ada sejarahnya Naruto yang tampan ini memiliki penyakit kulit seperti itu. Apa kata dunia?" Ucap Naruto narsis.

"Tentu saja dunia mengatakan, kau...tetaplah kuning mesum,".

**Bukk**

Naruto mendapati sebuah bantal sofa mengenai wajahnya. Ia menatap pelaku pelemparan tengah terkikik geli.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, dan jelaskan mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sebal.

"Emm apa ya," Hinata berekpresi berpikir, ia mengetuk pelan telunjuknya di pipinya. "Entahlah, hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku," kata Hinata kembali.

"Huh, hanya itu,".

"Yup," Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Dan hei, mengapa kau langsung bersembunyi di dalam selimut saat mereka datang?" Kini giliran Hinata yang penasaran akan tingkah Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat, itu saja," dusta Naruto. Ia tak mungkin berbicara jujur pada Hinata, bila orang tadi adalah keluarganya.

"Hah, baiklah. Dasar aneh," Hinata mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau membeli makanan, kau jangan kemana-mana!" Ucap Hinata memperingati. Lalu ia melenggang ke arah pintu.

"Terima kasih,".

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka pintu apartement miliknya dengan gusar. Guratan amarah terpancar begitu jelas di wajah dinginnya. Sedikit membanting, ia menutup pintu.

Tingkah laku Gaara membuat Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Kebetulan mereka sengaja berkumpul di apartement Gaara hanya ingin mengetahui informasi keberadaan Naruto. Dilihat dari raut Gaara, mereka bisa menduga bahwa Gaara tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto.

Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke sofa panjang. Ia duduk di samping Shikamaru. Mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Lalu ia pergunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup wajahnya. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Puk

Gaara mendongak saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia melihat Shikamaru tengah menatapnya.

"Setidaknya kau telah berusaha,Gaara." Ucap Shikamaru dengan mantap, menyakinkan adik iparnya bahwa usaha Gaara dalam mencari Naruto tidaklah sia-sia.

"Hn," sahut Gaara singkat yang mampu membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Oi Gaara, bukankah info yang kau terima sangat akurat. Kenapa bisa tidak ada?" Tanya Kiba santai.

"Bodoh, jangan menyudutkan Gaara seperti itu!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa? Kan aku hanya bertanya," gerutu Kiba tak terima.

"Kau merepotkan Kiba," Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kiba yang terkadang suka kekanakan itu.

"Ah kalian ini. Kalian tentu juga penasaran kan? Jadi, jangan menyalahkanku!" Sungut Kiba.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

"Nah Gaara, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana pencarianmu bisa gagal?" Ucap Kiba yang sangat penasaran.

Gaara menatap malas ke arah Kiba yang menatapnya intens. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu ia menceritakan darimana ia mendapat info hingga kisah kunjungannya ke rumah sakit dengan hasil nihil.

Kiba manggut-manggut dengan pose berpikir. "Oh...jadi begitu kronologinya. Cukup aneh! Jika Naruto ditemukan kecelakan dan si penyelamat tidak mengetahui identitas Naruto, pasti orang itu akan memberikan nama'nya sebagai penanggung jawab, bukankah begitu Shika?" Tanya Kiba yang ditanggapi lirikan malas Shikamaru. "Hah, kau slalu saja begitu!" Sungut Kiba kesal.

"Aku juga sudah menyelidiki dimana Naruto tinggal. Dan aku pun telah meminta paman Minato mengirim pengawal di depan apartementnya. Jadi, jika Naruto sewaktu-waktu pulang, pengawal itu akan melaporkan hasilnya." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sekaleng soda. Dibukanya segel kaleng itu, lalu ia meneguknya penuh nikmat. Rasa dingin itu menjalari tenggorokan pemuda Sabaku itu. Membasahi keringnya tenggorokan yang sedari tadi dibiarkan kehausan. Lalu ia kembali duduk pada tempatnya semula.

"Kalau memang begitu, kita bisa tenang. Hanya tinggal menunggunya bukan?" Ucap Kiba menanggapi kabar gembira itu.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Shikamaru. "Benarkan, Sasuke?" Lanjutnya sambil melempar kulit kacang ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hn," hanya itu yang terucap dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Onixnya kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela. Kebetulan ia berdiri bersandar pada dinding dekat jendela. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya menerawang jauh. Tentang sahabatnya, kekasihnya dan keluarganya. Segala problema itu ia tutupi dengan wajah datar yang slalu ia perlihatkan. Jika boleh ia jujur, ia ingin sekali tersenyum miris tapi itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya mampu diam tanpa berekspresi.

"Kalau hasilnya kabar gembira seperti ini, lalu...kenapa wajahmu masih tertekuk, Gaara?" Celoteh Kiba kembali yang masih aneh dengan sikap Gaara yang err menurutnya kesal.

"Ck," Gaara berdecak sebal. Mengapa ia berteman dengan mulut tidak bisa diam seperti Kiba? Yah, walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan Naruto yang menurut tingkat ke'cerewetan'nya sama. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti tahu saja bila ada hal lain?

"Aku bertemu seorang gadis yang mirip dengan gadis tempo hari yang ku ceritakan," ucap Gaara datar.

"Maksudmu gadis tanpa pupil itu?" Ucap Kiba polos.

"Bodoh, itu bermanik ametys," kata Shikamaru membenarkan ucapan Kiba.

"Iya, maksudku juga begitu," sungut Kiba, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mood'mu Gaara," lanjut Kiba.

Ggrr, Gaara melirik tajam sahabat penggila anjing itu. Jika ia bisa, ia sangat ingin mencekik Kiba saat ini juga.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam padanya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku takan pernah melupakan orang yang telah mempermainkanku!" Kata Gaara dingin.

"Hah, belum tentu kau akan menemuinya lagi. Gadis bermata ametys itu banyak selama ia masih keturunan Hyuuga." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ah, bukankah Neji senpai kita yang dulu itu keturunan Hyuuga?" Ucap Kiba, mengambil kacang dan memakannya.

"Yah, dia juga termasuk," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ku dengar Neji memiliki dua orang adik perempuan. Dan menurut gosip yang beredar adik Neji itu sangat cantik," tutur Kiba bersemu merah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke yang merupakan relasi Neji," titah Shikamaru, ia menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. Gaara yang sedari tadi diam sebetulnya cukup tertarik dengan bahasan masalah Hyuuga. Karna ia tak pernah sekalipun terlibat dengan perusahan tersebut. Ia pun melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih tetap diam. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul melihat ketertarikan Gaara. Ia tak menyangka adik iparnya yang terkenal cuek itu bisa tertarik dengan bahasan seperti ini.

Merasa dipandangi Kiba dan Gaara, Sasuke menghela nafas dan ia berjalan menuju sofa dekat Kiba lalu ia mendudukan dirinya pada sofa tersebut. Ia pun mulai membuka suara, "Hyuuga adalah keluarga elite yang sangat tertutup. Keluarga inti Hyuga terdiri dari Hiashi Hyuuga, Hitomi Hyuuga, ayah ibu Neji. Mereka memiliki 3 orang anak, Neji dan 2 adik perempuannya. Kedua putrinya jarang menampakan diri ke muka umum. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri yang juga menyediakan asrama. Keluarga mereka sangat tertutup," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Oke, ini mungkin rekor pertama untuk Sasuke karna ia berbicara panjang sedemikian. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, saat menjelaskan ia akan berbicara lebar.

"Benar-benar tertutup dan misterius, ku dengar ada gosip mengatakan bahwa salah satu putrinya dipecat dari silsilah keluarga Hyuuga. Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Entahlah, mereka sangat pandai menutupi masalah keluarga jadi tak banyak publik mengetahuinya," jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

Gaara diam mematung, raut wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Dua kali ia bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga tapi itu membuatnya sedikit terusik. Ia kembali mengingat pertama kali bertemu gadis menyebalkan itu. Ia sedikit mendengus. Tapi bukan itu yang ia coba ingat tapi ia tengah mengingat bagaimana penampilan si gadis itu. Seingatnya bila dilihat dengan seksama, gadis itu memanglah cantik, rambutnya indah dan kulitnya pun bagus, tidak mungkin bila ia dari kalangan biasa. Apa mungkin gosip anak yang tercoret itu adalah gadis itu. Sekelebat presepsi itu muncul dalam benak Gaara. Mengira-ngira apakah benar dugaaannya. Dan mencoba menyatukan kepingan cerita Sasuke dan gadis yang ditemuinya. Merasa sedikit konyol, Gaara mendecih. Untuk apa ia memikirkan gadis nakal itu? Bukankah sangat tidak penting. Menghindar dari pemikiran tentang gadis itu, Gaara beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi ia bisa merilekskan tubuhnya dan melunturkan pikiran yang selalu mengganggu dirinya. Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

to be continued...

maaf ya kalo lama update, hihihi... dan lanjutannya juga gaje hehehe piiss.. makasih juga atas riview di chap kemarin, chimi terharu hiks hiks #plak pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Call my name,babe

.

disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Maaf bila chap ini mengecewakan,

Chapter 6 is up

Here we go…

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Hinata membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dengan rakusnya. Ia membuka ametysnya, dipandangi langit-langit kamar miliknya. Seminggu! Sudah selama itu ia meninggalkan apartemen miliknya. Pasti apartemennya sangatlah kotor setelah lama ia tinggal. Membayangkan saja membuat tubuh Hinata melemas.

"Kenapa tak kau antarkan aku ke apartemenku saja? Kenapa harus ke sini dulu?".

Hinata mendengus kesal. Ia menolehkan pandanganya ke arah pintu. Dapat ia lihat pemuda berambut kuning tengah berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Pemuda yang ia tunggui di rumah sakit. Yup, hari ini pemuda di hadapanya merengek meminta pulang dari rumah sakit. Sejujurnya dokter belum mengijinkan, seharusnya pemuda itu menunggu kondisinya hingga pulih beberapa hari lagi sebelum pulang. Namun, tetap saja Naruto tidak mau. Ia bahkan membujuk Hinata untuk memulihkan tubuhnya di rumah. Sebenarnya Hinata juga sudah bosan bila terus di rumah sakit. Dengan bujukan Hinata akhirnya sang dokter luluh dan mengijinkannya untuk pulang.

"Aku lelah. Apartementmu lebih jauh dariku. Besok ku antarkan kau pulang. Kau boleh tidur di depan tv. Kau bisa menggunakan matras di sudut ruangan. Sekarang aku ingin tidur!" Ucap Hinata yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Tapi ia juga merasa kasihan melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hinata?"

"Apa?" Hinata kembali membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Bantal,"

Hinata memutar bola matanya dan meraih sebuah bantal yang tak ia pakai dan melemparkanya ke arah Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata berdecak mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Dengan malas ia kembali menoleh.

"Selimutnya mana?"

Dengan enggan Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil selembar selimut berwarna biru muda dan menyerahkan kepada Naruto.

"Aku mau tidur!"

Brak

Dengan kesal, Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ranjang miliknya. Melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya yang tertunda. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4..

Tok tok tok

Terdengar bunyi ketukan yang semakin mengeras dari balik pintu kamar milik Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo ini menggeram. Ia mendengus kesal. Baru saja ia hampir terlelap tapi berkat makhluk kurang ajar di luar yang sukses membatalkan keinginannya untuk tidur. Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Apalagi hah?" seru Hinata. Dilihatnya Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah seperti ketakutan.

"La-lapar," cicit Naruto memandang takut Hinata yang memasang wajah menakutkan karna dirinya yang mengganggu tidur gadis itu.

Jika saja saat ini tidak dalam keadaan lelah, pasti ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Naruto. Wajah yang menunduk, memandang takut-takut ke arahnya dan tak lupa tangan yang menarik-narik ujung kaos milik pemuda itu. Di hadapanya, Hinata seolah-olah melihat seorang gadis yang sedang takut karna menggosongkan masakanya. Gemas! Hal itu yang ia rasa. Sayang sekali Hinata yang tak punya cukup gairah untuk sekedar mengacak rambut Naruto seperti halnya dulu saat ia gemas pada Hanabi yang bertingkah serupa. Karna lelah yang dialami Hinatalah yang membuat gadis itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tunggu di depan tv, akan ku masakan sesuatu untukmu!" Ucap Hinata dan ia mulai berjalan menuju arah dapur.

'Hah' Naruto menghela nafas lega. 'Untung saja Hinata tidak marah' batinya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa panjang di depan tv sesuai perintah Hinata. Ia meraih remote televisi dan menyalakanya. Layar yang tidak terlalu besar itu menampilkan sebuah acara dorama yang sering ia tonton.

Menunggu sekitar 10 menit hingga Hinata datang. Dengan sebuah piring yang di bawa oleh gadis itu. Naruto berharap bahwa yang dibawakanya sesuatu yang ia suka seperti nasi goreng ataupun mi goreng. Seketika matanya berbinar membayangkan gambaran makanan apa yang dibawa Hinata untuknya. Naruto memandang penuh nikmat ke arah Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa memutus pandangan, ia memerhatikan piring yang dibawa Hinata hingga gadis itu berdiri di depanya dan meletakan piring tersebut di atas meja kecil di hadapanya. Naruto menatap isi piring tersebut dengan seksama.

Alisnya berkerut!

Di piring itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seperti imajinasinya. Bukan nasi goreng ataupun mi goreng tapi nasi putih dengan bulatan hitam. Ia memerhatikan bulatan hitam tersebut dan menyentuh beberapa kali. Mengira-ngira lauk apakah itu.

Menyerah! Naruto menyerah menerkanya. "Ini apa?" tanyanya menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya sembari menoton tv.

"Itu telor ceplok," ucap Hinata acuh. Padahal jika dilihat baik-baik, ada guratan merah tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Telor ceplok?" beo Naruto tak yakin, "kenapa hitam begini?". tambahnya.

"Ah cerewet! Sudah makan saja. Aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" ketus Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih tetap saja menimang kelayakan makanya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mencicipinya. Tidak mungkin kan, Hinata meracuninya? Maka dari itu ia mulai menyendok sedikit bulatan hitam dan menyuapkanya ke dalam mulutnya.

1 detik

2 detik

"Hoeekkk makanan apaan ini? Pahit!" seru Naruto meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan memuntahkan isi dalam mulutnya. Naruto tak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik Hinata menggoreng telor saja bisa gosong? Bahkan tidak layak makan. Ia menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih piring tadi membawanya ke dapur. Ia akan memasak sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa mengganjal perutnya. Ia tidak sudi memakan makanan tidak layak tersebut. Kucing saja tidak mau apalagi manusia sepertinya. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

Sementara itu di kamar Hinata, gadis itu bergelung dalam selimut. Menutupi wajah merah padamnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia malu, sangat malu. Oke ia akui bahwa ia tidaklah pandai memasak. Tapi tidak seharusnya Naruto berkata sefrontal itu. Antara kesal dan malu, Hinata berusaha memejamkan matanya demi menghilangkan rasa tersebut.

"Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan membuatmu memuji masakanku, kuning mesum! Ya, suatu saat nanti,".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chimi wila chan**

.

.

Angin berhembus perlahan menggoyangkan ribuan daun momoji. Gemerisik dedaunan menyenandungkan melodi alam. Mentari yang mulai merendah menyorot tajam penuh kehangatan. Langit biru dengan awan berarak menjadi atap bumi saat itu.

Berpayungkan pohon sakura, dua insan berbeda gender duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Duduk berdampingan dalam keadaan diam. Gadis bersurai pink menatap sendu air beriak danau di depannya. Surai panjangnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Ia terdiam menunggu pemuda di sampingnya membuka suara. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi ada rasa sungkan dari hatinya. Alhasil ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kemelut hatinya tergambar jelas dari manik emerald miliknya. Menerka ucapan apa yang akan ia dengar atau kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan sebagai balasan.

"Sakura,"

Gadis pinky itu menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa geli yang menelisik hatinya. Rasa seperti saat-saat ia masih bersama pemuda itu.

"Ya, Sasuke," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Naruto!"

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Meski ucapan itu seperti perintah tapi ia tahu ada sebuah permohonan yang terkandung. Ia tahu seorang Sasuke takan mungkin secara terang-terangan memohon.

Sakura memandangi wajah mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia cintai. Ingin sekali ia memeluk pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan mengatakan 'aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu' tapi ia juga teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia takan mungkin mengecewakan orang tuanya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa," ucap Sakura. Berat sekali ia mengucapkan hal ini. Bohong! Bila ia tidak sakit dengan ucapanya sendiri! Dalam hati, Sakura ingin menangis dan lari dari sebuah takdir yang ditentukan ikatan orang tuanya dengan keluarga Namikaze yang berujung pada Sakura.

"Kau tak ingin kan menyakiti lebih dari ini? Naruto pergi karna menolak perjodohan ini. Kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama bila perjodohan itu menyakitimu dan aku akan menemanimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke!" lirih Sakura.

"Apa yang tak ku tahui! Rasa sakit ini yang menjelaskan betapa aku menginginkanmu!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Maaf Sasuke, ini sudah menjadi keputusan finalku, ku harap kau mengerti,"

"Keputusan huh? Maksudmu keputusan sepihakmu?"

"Ya"

"Jangan konyol! Lalu kau menganggap aku apa hah? Dan semua yang kita perjuangkan, kau anggap apa?"Seru Sasuke yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya.

"Cukup Sasuke, cukup! Kau tak mengerti. Apa dengan membatalkan pertunangan ini dan kembali bersamamu, keluargamu akan menerimaku menjadi bagian dari anggota uchiha? Apa ada jaminan dari semua itu hah? Menerima pertunangan ini ataupun masuk dalam anggota uchiha, keduanya sama saja. Keduanya meninggalkan resiko aku terluka. Apa kau berpikir sejauh itu tentangku, Sasuke?" Bentak Sakura dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sakura... Aku?" Sasuke menyendu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Memanglah dari awal hubungan mereka ditentang oleh ayah Sasuke dengan alasan yang tidak dijelaskan. Untuk itu selama 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, ia hanya membawa ke rumahnya sekali. Itupun terjadi persitenggangan luar biasa.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan, Sasuke? Lalu untuk apa aku berjuang bersamamu?" Ucap Sakura melirih.

"Aku akan menanggalkan nama uchiha dan kita bisa bersama, bila perlu kita pergi ke luar negeri," ucap Sasuke mantap mencoba meyakinkan gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Tidak semudah mengatakan, Sasuke! Dan... Bukankah memimpin Uchiha itu menjadi impianmu? Sudahlah Sasuke, aku lelah. Ku pikir lebih baik kita menyerah saja. Maafkan aku," Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Ia sangat sakit bila semakin lama berada di dekat Sasuke. Bila semakin lama maka rasa tidak ingin kehilangan itu semakin besar. Dan ia tak ingin melukai hati kedua orang tuanya. Cukup dirinya. Yah, cukup dirinya.

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki beradu pada putihnya lantai keramik. Langkahnya bergema sepanjang lorong sebuah bangunan apartemen sederhana. Cat-cat tembok yang mengelupas mewarnai perjalanan dua insan berbeda gender itu. Dan lukisan-lukisan tangan yang menghiasi dinding tua itu semakin menambah betapa sangat tidak elitnya apartemen yang dihuni mayoritas orang berekonomi menengah ke bawah ini. Beberapa anak kecil yang memang menempati apartemen tersebut bersama orang tuanya itu terlihat bermain di sepanjang lorong. Tawa yang lepas dan gurauan yang terlontar menjadi alunan lagu yang mewarnai perjalan Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju apartemen milik Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di apartemen miliknya. Ia juga tidak sabar untuk menggenggam benda yang sangat berharga baginya aka handphone. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memegang benda mungil tersebut. Pasti banyak pesan yang diterima untuknya. Dan mungkin salah satunya dari Shion. Ah mengingat nama Shion ia menjadi merasakan rasa rindu yang kian bertambah. Dua minggu ia tidak berjumpa sejak ia mengantar kekasihnya itu ke bandara Narita untuk pergi ke Paris dalam perjalanan Tournya bersama rekan kerjanya. Apa kabarnya yah? Apa Shion juga merindukannya seperti saat ini dia merindukan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat manjanya Shion saat ia dipindah kerja sementara ke Kumogakure.

Hinata mendengus kesal dan tetap mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Ia baru saja tidur siang selama 3 jam dan ia harus terbangun paksa karna Naruto yang terus merengek meminta pulang. Mau tak mau ia pun beranjak dari tidurnya dengan tidak ikhlas. Alhasil ia terjebak di sini. Berjalan membuntuti pemuda menyebalkan baginya. Dan selama perjalanan ia tidak diajak berbicara sepatah kata pun oleh pemuda itu. Yang ia lihat hanya raut cengengesan menyebalkan yang tersuguhi. Entah Naruto tengah berpikiran mesum, entah apa? Dia pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas Hinata merasa kesal bila diacuhkan.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi, maka mereka akan sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Naruto semakin girang dan melangkah sedikit cepat dan...

Naruto mematung di belokan. Matanya melotot dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia meneguk ludah dengan paksa saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua sosok pria berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam yang tengah saling berbincang. Naruto sangat mengenali mereka berdua. Izumo dan Kotetsu, orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Damn! Kenapa keluarganya bisa tahu tempat tinggal miliknya? Ini gawat! Ini GAWAT! Mereka tidak boleh melihat dirinya. Ia tidak mau sampai mereka tahu dan menyeret dirinya untuk pulang. Keringat dingin mulai merayap keluar dari pori-pori kulit. Lagi-lagi Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Hinata mengernyit heran melihat Naruto yang mematung. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Naruto hingga pemuda itu membeku? Hantu kah? Lelaki homo kah? Demi menjawab unek-uneknya, Hinata mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

"Ada ap-"

Belum selesai ucapan Hinata, Naruto telah lebih dulu membungkamnya dan menyeret ke dinding agar tidak terlihat oleh kedua suruhan ayahnya.

Hinata memberotak minta melepaskan bekapan Naruto di mulutnya. Tangan mencoba mendorong tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

Berhasil

Hinata berhasil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang membekapnya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan nyalang. Meminta penjelasan atas sikap dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau mau membunuhku!" Seru Hinata.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak berkata keras lagi. "Pssttt, diam!" Pintanya dengan suara lirih.

"Ayo cepat jelaskan! Aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu kenapa kau begitu!"

"Hinata diamlah! Ku mohon!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Siapa di situ?"

Glek

Naruto semakin menelan ludah saat mendengar ucapan itu. Dan ia semakin memucat saat mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto berusaha agar Hinata berhenti mengoceh tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Hinata terus saja mengomel tidak jelas sedangkan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

Tap tap tap

Naruto mulai panik.

Tap tap tap

Naruto tida bisa berpikir lagi.

Tap tap tap

Srreeett

Chuuuppp

Naruto menarik paksa tengkuk Hinata ke arah wajahnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu dan menekanya.

Sementara itu, Hinata terbelalak merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Ia berusaha memproses kejadian yang begitu cepat.

"Cih, rupanya dua bocah mesum yang tidak tahu tempat," ucap Kotetsu mendecih dan mengajak Izumo meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

'Mesum' Hinata mulai tersadar akan posisinya. Ia kesal, ia berusaha mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaganya. 'Aku tidak mesum! Ini gara-gara kau, kuning mesum!' Raung Hinata di dalam batinnya.

Mendapat pemberontakan dari Hinata tidak membuatnya melepas ciumanya. Justru ia semakin merapatkan tubuh sang gadis ke arah tubuhnya. Itu demi meyakinkan pesuruh itu bahwa dia tengah bercumbu dan ia tidak akan diketahui. Meskipun Izumo dan Kotetsu mulai menjauh tapi ada sedikit kekhawatiran kalau mereka akan menoleh kembali ke arah belakang. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha menikmati dramanya.

Dan tidak rugi pula ia berciuman dengan gadis seseksi Hinata. Menikmati bibir tipisnya dan ia juga merasakan benda bulat kenyal yang menempel rapat di dadanya. Ia semakin tergiur oleh rasa manis bibir Hinata. Ia menjilati bibir bawah Hinata dan menghisapnya pelan bermaksud menggoda gadis itu.

Hinata terbelalak merasa bibir Naruto yang memperdalam ciumannya. Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam. Ia tidak terima! Ia tidak terima bila kuning mesum ini mencuri ciumanya tanpa seijinnya! Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, bila ia berhasil lepas, akan ia pastikan bahwa kuning mesum ini berakhir sama dengan telor ceploknya yang gosong.

Hinata melebarkan ametysnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan membelai tubuhnya dan sedikit memijat gundukan di dadanya. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Engh" shit! Kenapa dirinya mengerang seperti itu. Bukankah ia harus mengakhiri kegilaan pemuda mesum itu? Kenapa setengah dirinya justru menikmati sentuhan lembut yang disuguhkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum miring mendengar erangan Hinata. Seperti sebuah vitamin, suara Hinata mampu membangkitkan gairahnya. Lalu ia melepas ciumanya dan menciumi leher Hinata, menggoda gadis itu agar mengerang kembali.

"Engh" erang Hinata kembali. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya kenapa ia mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu? Ayo Hinata, kau harus lepas dari iblis mesum ini!' batin Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Hinata menghirup nafas panjang selama Naruto sibuk menjelajahi lehernya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan...

Bruuukkk

Hinata mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Naruto. Ia tidak peduli bila bekas luka jahitanya akan terbuka. Yang ia inginkan hanya mengakhiri permainan si kuning mesum ini. Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang baru saja berdiri dan terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kuning mesum!" desis Hinata dengan nada penekanan.

Naruto tak merespon, justru ia masih tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri. Itu membuat Hinata semakin murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kuning mesumm!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Melon"

Krik krik krik

"Hah"

"36C"

"Hah"

Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata tercengang. Arrrggghh apa maksud dari ucapan kuning mesum'jerit Hinata dalam hati. Eits, sebentar! Sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu.

Melon 36C

Melon 36C

MELON 36C

I-itu kan u-ukuran miliknya!' Jerit inner Hinata menjambak rambutnya.

Ctak

Timbulah perempatan siku di kening Hinata. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Hinata mengepalkan tanganya erat-erat.

"NARUTO!"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan watados, "Mau lagi?".

"Mati saja kau, dasar kuning mesum!"

Buuuuggghhh

Tbc...

Yey, akhirnya chap 6 selesei juga. Aiiihhh pasti gaje dan membosankan. Hah, maafkan Chimi yang terlalu lama ngaret. Dan terimakasih atas riview kalian semua yang masuk dan semua kritikan dan saranya.

Ah iyaa, besok siapin tomat buat lemparin Chimi yah! Karna besok akan banyak scene NaruShion mwuhehehe...

Ah iya, ayo vote untuk pasangan Gaara agar tidak ada ending GaaHina di fic Ini. Ayo.. Ayo pilih ya!

1\. Ino  
2\. Tenten  
3\. Karin  
4\. Chimi (mwuhehehe siapa tahu ada yang milih pacman emotikon #ketawa_nista) *ditimpuk fans Gaara*

Nah, sekian dari Chimi. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic Chimi. Arigatou gozaimashita #bungkuk_bungkuk


	7. Chapter 7

Call my name, babe

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
warning: Ooc, typo(s) dll.

Chapter 7 up...

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ametysnya memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin besar yang menggantung pada dinding. Ia mengamati penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah. Kemeja putih panjang, rok span berwarna merah sepanjang 10 cm di atas lutut. Make up tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan juga rambut indigo yang dikuncir satu tinggi dengan poni rata yang slalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Hari ini genap seminggu semenjak ia diterima kerja di sebuah bar yang juga tempat kerja Naruto.

Mengingat Naruto, membuatnya teringat akan kejadian 8 hari yang lalu, hingga menyeretnya ke dalam keputusan konyol yang keluar dari bibirnya sepanjang sejarah ia hidup.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata mengingat hal yang terjadi seminggu lalu.

**Flashback...**

Hinata mendengus sebal menatap pemuda berambut kuning tengah santai tiduran di sofa panjang. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terus bersiul-siul. Hinata kembali mendengus saat ia teringat kejadian saat mengantar pemuda ini ke apartement'nya. Dan dengan seenaknya, Naruto mencium bibirnya dan juga tangan tan itu sempat merayapi dan meremas dadanya.

Oh shit' Kenapa Hinata harus mengingat kejadian memalukan itu?

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan di sini?" ucap Hinata sebal.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia memandang Hinata sekilas. Lalu ia membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk. "Oh ayolah, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku ingin menginap hingga waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan?" ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu, kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Memang benar Hinata mengijinkan Naruto untuk menginap tapi ia tidak tahu dari arti kata menginap itu mengandung waktu yang tidak bisa dipastikan.

Naruto menganggukan kepala hingga membuat Hinata harus menghela nafas entah yang keberapa.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencari apartemen sederhana untukmu tinggal," kata Hinata. Ia mengambil sebuah koran yang terletak di bawah meja. Lalu ia mendudukan diri di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk menyewa apartement, Hinata," sahut Naruto. Bukankah tadi Hinata mengijinkannya menginap? Tapi mengapa ia masih saja mempertanyakan?

"Dan kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu," ucap Hinata santai. Naruto mulai menyendu. Melihat hal itu entah mengapa membuat hati gadis itu merasa bersalah. "Eh? Kenapa? Apa ucapanku ada yang salah?" ucap Hinata panik.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dan mereka meninggalkan banyak hutang padaku. Makanya, aku selalu berpindah-pindah apartement ketika para rentenir itu mengetahui keberadaanku,". Bohong! Naruto terpaksa berbohong pada Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Dan takan mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan dari orang tuanya. Ia belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Hinata tercekat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu beban yang ditanggung Naruto jauh lebih berat darinya. Ada perasaan tak enak menelusup relung hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal yang meninggung Naruto. "Maaf," lirih Hinata.

"Tidak apa, Hinata," ucap Naruto agar Hinata tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang meminta maaf karena telah berbohong. "Jadi, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini semauku?" lanjut Naruto penuh harap. Ia bahkan melayangkan puppy eyes no jutsu pada Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Hinata.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat mesum di apartement'ku, apalagi bersama kekasihmu itu," kata Hinata.

"Ehemz, apa kau berpikiran aku akan berbuat mesum seperti tadi hm?".

Blush

'Gotcha' Wajah Hinata merah padam. Kenapa pemuda bodoh ini mengingatkan hal yang paling ia benci? Dan apa-apan serigaian itu? Ggrr, ingin sekali Hinata meremas Naruto dan membuangnya ke jalan agar tertelindas mobil.

"Iya kan?" goda Naruto saat melihat reaksi Hinata. Menggoda Hinata sungguh hal yang sangat menarik baginya, apalagi melihat wajah yang merah padam gadis itu.

"Diam mesum!" seru Hinata yang kesal pada Naruto yang terus menggoda dirinya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" tambahnya sembari memukul lengan Naruto dengan koran yang dipegangnya.

Naruto tertawa semakin lebar melihat kelakuan Hinata yang merajuk.

Hinata berusaha tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Ametysnya berusaha fokus pada koran kembali. Menelusuri iklan-iklan lowongan kerja di sana.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia sedikit mengintip ke arah koran yang tengah dibaca Hinata.

"Kau mencari pekerjaan?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses menghentikan kegiatan Hinata. Ia menatap ke arah samping. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di tempat kerjaku?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Err, kerja di bar yang pernah kau kunjungi. Ah, pasti kau tak-"

"Aku mau,"

Naruto tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tak lama, ia pun kembangkan senyumnya. Dan Hinata juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Mungkin mulai hari ini persahabatan mereka akan terjalin.

**Flashback off...**

Hinata memandang jam dinding yang bertengger manis pada meja nakas. Jam 2? Tapi sedari tadi Naruto belum juga pulang. Sebelumnya, pemuda itu pamit untuk menjemput Shion, kekasihnya.

Ting tong

'Pasti itu Naruto' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Lalu ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk teman berbagi apartement'nya itu.

Hinata terdiam saat melihat bukan hanya Naruto yang datang, tetapi juga gadis berambut pirang dengan manik ungunya. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa tidak suka dengan gadis itu.

"Hai Hinata, perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Shion. Dan Shion, ini Hinata yang ku ceritakan tadi," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

Hinata dan Shion saling berpandangan. Dapat terlihat aura dingin itu dari masing-masing manik kedua gadis itu. Dengan enggan mereka akhirnya bersalaman. Dan Hinata memberi jalan untuk Naruto dan Shion.

Naruto pamit untuk mandi sebentar dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Shion berduaan di ruang tamu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya ada keheningan, tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakan itu.

Shion mendengus kasar dan melirik Hinata tidak suka.

"Dasar sampah!"

Hinata menaikan alisnya sebelah saat mendengar ucapan Shion. Sampah? Siapa yang dimaksud sampah?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Huh, tidak mengerti juga? Perempuan yang mau tinggal dengan laki-laki tanpa ikatan itu sama seperti perempuan sampah!" ucap Shion sinis.

Cih, ternyata kata itu ditujukan untuknya. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal. Beraninya perempuan ini mengatainya sampah tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Huh, dan orang yang mengatai orang lain sampah tanpa tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya, ku rasa dia lebih rendah dari sampah. Mungkin '**belatung**'nya sampah," balas Hinata dengan menekankan kata 'belatung' pada Shion. Ia menyerigai puas, saat melihat amarah Shion yang tertahan. Ingin sekali Hinata bersorak penuh kemenangan. Berani sekali orang lain mengatai dirinya. Memangnya dia siapa? Orangseperti itu hanya biang dari gosip. Dan Hinata sangat membenci yang namanya gosip.

Cklek

Naruto baru saja keluar kamar mandi saat Hinata dan Shion saling menatap tajam.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Naruto menyadari suasana yang tidak enak. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Ah tidak terjadi apa-apa kan, Hinata?" ucap Shion dengan nada yang dibuat manis hingga membuat Hinata ingin muntah. Hinata hanya diam, tidak membalas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai baju dahulu. Lalu kita jalan-jalan," kata Naruto yang disambut sorak girang kekasihnya.

"Bukankah kau harus bekerja, Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Ah iya, katakan pada bos kalau aku cuti setengah hari ya," ucap Naruto tertawa lebar.

Hinata hanya mendengus sebal saat ia melihat Shion tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Gaara?" ucap pria paruh baya bersurai coklat yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Maniknya menatap intens ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah anaknya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Gaara. Ia mendapat laporan dari Baki, orang kepercayaannya, bahwa Gaara tidak menghadiri pertemuan dengan Hoshigaki group.

Hoshigaki group adalah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang kapal pesiar berkelas elit. Perusahan itu sudah terkenal menguasai wilayah perairan. Akan sangat menguntungkan bila perusahaannya dapat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar seperti Hoshigaki group. Perusahannya bisa memperluas area, jadi Sabaku corp tidak hanya di daratan tapi juga merambah ke perairan.

Sabaku Rasa harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Baki yang menjabat asisten Gaara ini. Berkat Baki, perusahaan Hoshigaki tidak membatalkan kerja samanya karena ke'alfa'an Gaara yang mampu menyinggung perusahaan itu. Bersyukurlah karena Baki mampu memberikan alasan yang masuk akal dan mau menggantikan Gaara dalam rapat.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Rasa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau sudah, aku pergi," dan dengan tidak sopannya, Gaara pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Sabaku Rasa melotot tak percaya dengan sikap Gaara. Beraninya anaknya ini meninggalkannya saat ia sedang bicara. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

Rasa menghela nafas panjang. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia menerawang ke arah langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Di sana ia seolah melihat sosok istrinya yang telah lama tiada tersenyum padanya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Ia malu kepada istrinya karena telah menjadi sosok yang tidak mengerti Gaara. Padahal ia adalah ayahnya. Tapi kenapa ia begitu buta tentang anaknya.

Gaara, anak itu tidak seperti kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankoru. Kedua kakaknya sangatlah terbuka dan hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan putra bungsunya yang justru dingin dan tertutup.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Gaara justru lebih dekat dengan paman dan bibinya 'Minato dan Kushina' di banding dirinya. Sebagai sosok ayah, tentu saja ia ingin dekat dengan semua anaknya tanpa dibedakan. Meskipun Rasa sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu kaku. Mungkin sifat Gaara menurun darinya. Lagi-lagi Rasa menghela nafas panjang.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari perusahaan yang telah setahun ia pimpin. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik dan membuka kancing jas hitam yang terasa panas. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan Azurenya menatap lurus ke arah depan. Gaara berjalan cepat mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan dari karyawan kantornya. Tujuannya saat ini ke area parkir mengambil mobilnya. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba banyak wartawan yang mengerubungi dirinya. Dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Benarkah bahwa perusahaan Hoshigaki memutuskan kontrak kerja samanya?"

"Apa benar, terjadi konflik antara Sabaku dan Hoshigaki?"

"Apa benar konflik yang terjadi karena pembagian area?"

"Apakah benar, pihak Sabaku dituntut oleh pihak Hoshigaki?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Gaara muak. Seenaknya saja mereka bertanya hal seperti itu. Hal-hal yang masih tabu. Dan Gaara tidak habis pikir, mengapa mereka berasumsi bahwa Hoshigaki menuntut pihak Sabaku.

Tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan yang berdenging di telinganya. Bahkan dengan kasar Gaara mendorong seorang wartawati berambut merah yang menghalangi jalannya. Gaara tidak peduli dengan nasib wartawati itu, yang ia pikirkan ia harus sampai mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya stres.

Perlu banyak perjuangan untuk Gaara agar lolos dari kejaran wartawan itu. Gaara menghela nafas kasar. Ia baru saja keluar dari area kantornya dengan mobil merah miliknya. Ia menengok ke arah jam pada mobil itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Oh shit, ternyata berbicara dengan ayahnya menghabiskan 2 jam waktunya. Dengan kaki yang lelah karna terus berdiri dan juga telinga yang berdenging mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari ayahnya itu. Sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan jika Gaara berpikiran seperti itu. Ayahnya hanya menanyakan atas ke'alpa'annya saat rapat dengan Hoshigaki group. Ia tidak menjawab satu patah kata pun. Ia hanya diam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya melanjutkan pencarian Naruto saat itu. Karena ia mendengar kabar dari Izumo dan Kotetsu bahwa Naruto telah pindah apartement dengan seorang gadis. Apakah itu Shion? Mengingat nama itu membuat Gaara mendengus kesal. Perempuan itu telah merebut Naruto'nya. Hingga sahabat serta ia anggap adiknya itu pergi meninggalkan mansion tanpa tahu keberadaanya.

Gaara meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kalendernya. 10 Oktober, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Harusnya ia dan pemuda itu menghabiskan hari mebahagiakan ini dengan berlibur ke pantai untuk mengadakan pesta pantai seperti yang selalu mereka ulang tahun, saat ada salah satu dari mereka bertambah umur.

Gaara hanya tersenyum miris. Sebagai seorang kakak dan sahabat, ia merasa sangat payah. ,e,ikirkam saudaranya itu sanggup membuat kepalanya hampir meledak. Mungkin meminum sake 2 botol mampu merilekskan pikirannya yang tegang. Maka tanpa sadar ia membelokan stir'nya ke arah sebuah klub.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Hal yang membuatnya bahagia adalah saat dimana kekasihnya tertawa. Melihat tawanya laksana sebuah energi yang merasuki dirinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bawa dirinya sangat mencintai sosok Shion. Gadis berparas cantik, dan juga sikapnya yang lemah lembut. Bagi Naruto, Shion itu sosok perempuan sempurna baginya. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan rumah besarnya demi perempuan ini. Ia bahkan rela kerja apapun demi mendapatkan uang untuk menikahi Shion. Ia rela menukarkan kemewahan hidupnya demi terus bersama gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum cerah sembari melajukan motor sport'nya. Dan tidak lupa sosok kekasihnya tengah memeluk perutnya dari belakang dengan mesra. Ia dan Shion baru saja pulang setelah menikmati makan malam bersama setelah sekian lama tidak ia lakukan. Hari ini Naruto benar-benar puas. Ia mengajak Shion ke taman bermain. Mencoba segala macam permainan di sana. Sepanjang harinya, mereka tertawa bahagia. Berebut popcorn, memakan es krim dan juga memakan ramen.

Walau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya, karena kekasihnya sepertinya lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto mengabaikannya. Mungkin Shion memang benar-benar lupa karna jadwal syutingnya yang benar-benar padat. Toh, itu hanya ulang tahun. Bisa bersama dengan Shion, baginya itu kado terindah.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di apartement mewah milik Shion. Naruto menghentikan laju motornya. Ia tersenyum kembali kala melihat Shion tertidur di punggungnya. Wajahnya yang polos membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk melengkungkan senyum.

"Shion, kita sudah sampai," lirih Naruto agar tidak mengagetkan kekasihnya. Tangan tan'nya membelai lembut pipi putih Shion hingga membuat gadis itu menggeliat.

"Sudah sampai yah?" tanya Shion setengah mengantuk. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Shion mulai menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan dibantu Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucap Shion tersenyum lembut, "hari ini aku sangat bahagia bersamamu," sambungnya kembali.

Naruto tersenyum dan dengan cepat menarik tengkuk kekasihnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shion. Melumat dengan lembut dan menghisapnya. Menyelusuri setiap deretan giginya. Sedangkan Shion hanya terdiam, dirinya yang masih mengantuk sangat kaget dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Namun tak berlangsung lama, ia pun menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan Naruto. Mereka saling melumat dan menghisap untuk berbagi kehangatan di malam yang mulai pekat. Hembusan angin yang menusuk membuat mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan tubuh yang semakin merapat, tanpa jarak sedikit pun.

"engh" desah Shion disela-sela ciumannya. Ia meremas-remas surai pirang milik Naruto. Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oyasumi, hime," ucap Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya. Terlihat Shion memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda sebal karena Naruto menghentikan ciumannya di saat ia menginginkan lebih. Naruto yang melihat Shion merajuk hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Shion.

"Masuklah! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Masih ada waktu, sayang," bujuk Nruto, namun rupanya tidak mempan bagi Shion. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, "esok ku jemput, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi," ucap Naruto.

"benarkah?" Shion berbinar senang, Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tunggu besok jam 9 pagi," tambah Shion riang. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Segera Naruto berpamitan untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Ia melajukan motornya setelah melambai sekilas pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja tiba ke tempat kerjanya. Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk menempuh jarak dari apartement Shion dengan tempat kerjanya. Ia segera memarkirkan motornya. Alis'nya bertaut saat mengenali sebuah mobil merah terparkir di samping motor'nya. Lantas ia membuka helm yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil yang sedari tadi diamati oleh Naruto. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi, kulit putih dan juga berambut merah. Shappire milik Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia kenal siapa pemuda itu. Bagaimana ia tidak kenal, pemuda itu yang selalu ada untuknya setiap Naruto memiliki masalah. Tanpa sadar mulut Naruto terbuka, "Gaara," panggilnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak dapat disembunyikan dari azure miliknya atas rasa terkejutnya. Orang yang selama ini ia cari, sekarang berdiri tepat di balik mobilnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah Naruto.

Grep

Gaara memeluk pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih meninggalkan dirinya dan keluarganya. "Happy birthdays, Naruto," lirih Gaara, hanya itu yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan, hanya saja kata itu yang meluncur untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto yang semula mematung kini membalas pelukan Gaara. Ia juga merindukan sosok yang ia anggap kakaknya tersebut. Hampir 5 menit mereka dalam posisi tersebut. Berpelukan untuk melepas rindu. Dan ia bahagia ternyata orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"Oi oi Gaara, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau orang yang melihat kita, menyebut kita ini homo!" seru Naruto yang merasa tidak enak dilihat beberapa orang yang melewatinya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses ucapan Naruto. Setelah sadar, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berpura-pura membersihkan diri seperti ada debu yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Tingkah Gaara ini membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Baka, kemana saja kau!" ucap Gaara. 'Ctak' dan dengan disengaja, pemuda berambut merah ini menjitak kepala kuning sahabatnya.

"Ouch," rintih Naruto, "kau harus bertanggung jawab bila aku mengalami amnesia, Gaara," lanjutnya, pura-pura kesakitan dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Kepala durenmu itu tidak akan amnesia hanya karena jitakanku, bodoh," dengus Gaara.

Naruto tertawa lebar, ia menepuk bahu Gaara dan membimbing untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan santai menuju klub dengan diiringi obrolan.

"Ku mendapat kabar, kalau kau kecelakaan?" tanya Gaara.

"Dari mana kau tahu?".

"Oh ayolah, anak buahku banyak. Hanya mencari informasi darimu, itu sangat gampang," jawab Gaara.

"Buktinya kau baru menemukanku sekarang," cibir Naruto yang dibalas dengusan Gaara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu saat telah mendapat informasi, ternyata kau telah pindah," dengus Gaara kesal. Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gaara. Memang benar dirinya selalu menghilang saat merasa keberadaannya telah diketahui.

"Ayo, akan ku traktir kau minum sepuasmu. Anggap saja sebagai ganti rasa kesalmu itu," ucap Naruto mengajak Gaara mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam klub itu.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Naruto," Gaara tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan pemuda ini.

Naruto menceritakan semua kronologi dari mulai ia meninggalkan rumah, tinggal di apartement dan berpindah-pindah. Ia juga menceritakan pekerjaannya selama kabur dari rumah. Ia juga bercerita tentang kecelakaan yang baru saja ia alami dan seorang gadis yang menolongnya.

Gaara mendengarkan dengan antusias, sesekali ia tersenyum miris mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang harusnya duduk di kursi direktur itu harus rela mengotori tangannya dengan kerja serabutan. Ada rasa kagum dan miris secara bersamaan.

"Akan ku kenalkan kau dengan gadis itu. Kebetulan ia juga bekerja di sini," celoteh Naruto dengan semangat.

Gaara hanya diam. Naruto memang menceritakan seorang gadis yang menyelamatkannya, bahkan rela membiayai pengobatannya di saat gadis itu tengah menganggur. Hebat, sudah pasti. Zaman sulit seperti sekarang, jarang sekali ada orang yang seperti itu. Gaara menjadi penasaran dengan sosok yang diceritakan Naruto itu.

"Tapi kau harus janji jangan memberi tahu identitas asliku yah!" kata Naruto memastikan Gaara untuk bungkam.

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiya'kan.

"Hinata," seru Naruto melambai ke arah belakang Gaara.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapatkan Naruto melambai memintanya untuk mendekat. Kebetulan klub hari ini tidak terlalu ramai karena masih jam 8 malam. Maka dari itu, Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Ametys Hinata merasa janggal dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah yang membelakangi dirinya. Alisnya berkerut.

Tak berlangsung lama, Gaara membalikan badan. Dan..

Ametys bertemu Azure

"Kau!" ucap Hinata dan Gaara bersamaan, dan saling tunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

.

.

tbc

wah gimana yah saat Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara. Apa akan terjadi perang shinobi ke 5? mwuhehehe tunggu kelanjutannya.

arigatou untuk semuanya yang sudah riview dan mendukung Chimi. yosh, akhir kata...Chimi pamit untuk diri. salam damai dari Chimi.


	8. Chapter 8

Haiiii, Author gaje dan newbi kembali lagi. Maaf bila chap kemarin mengecewakan dan terkesan datar. Terimakasih yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Chimi tidak menyangka bisa melanjutkan sampai chap 8. Ini sesuatu yang eerr mengharukan. Banyak hal yang terlewatkan dalam menulis fic ini dan banyak pula hambatan untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih atas riview baik berupa pujian, saran, kritik dan flame. Memang benar fic ini terkesan lambat dan mudah ditebak, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kesulitan. Bila memang jelek itu adalah hak readers untuk menilai, Chimi hanya menuliskan imajinasi dalam bentuk cerita. Beberapa bulan ini Chimi sempat kehilangan mood hingga menurunkan kualitas fic hingga terkesan datar alias flat. Ini sebagai pelajaran Chimi. Tidak baik memaksakan menulis saat mood memburuk. Dan untuk itu, Chimi minta maaf bila suatu saat nanti Chimi update'nya ngaretttt berarti Chimi tengah WB dan sibuk. Meskipun begitu Chimi tetap mengetikan lanjutan setiap fic yang Chimi punya dan disimpan terlebih dahulu hingga mood Chimi membaik. Nyahaha maaf kepanjangan yah bacotan dari Chimi. Yoosshh selamat membaca.

.

Call My Name, Babe

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Chapter 8

.

"Jadi? Bisakah kau jelaskan apa kalian saling kenal?" ucap Naruto menatap Gaara dan Hinata secara bergantian. Setelah kejadian saling tunjuk tadi akhirnya Naruto menuntun Gaara dan Hinata ke sebuah ruang karaoke tertutup. Ia meminta ijin kepada bos'nya untuk sejenak menemui sahabatnya bersama dengan Hinata. Beruntunglah Orochimaru memperbolehkan dengan syarat harus membayar sewa tempat karaoke tersebut. Naruto menyewa agar dirinya lebih leluasa berbicara dengan Gaara sekaligus menanyakan perihal pertemuan dengan Hinata.

Naruto melirik sahabatnya yang masih diam memasang wajah datar dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Naruto menghela nafas dan menggulirkan maniknya ke direksi lain, tepatnya ke arah samping kiri yang di tempati gadis indigo yang masih mendengus memanyunkan bibirnya. Karena dalam ruang karaoke hanya terdapat satu sofa panjang jadi posisi Naruto saat ini adalah diapit oleh Gaara dan Hinata. Dengan Gaara di sebelah kanan dan Hinata di sebelah kiri. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas panjang karena tidak menerima tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu di antara mereka menjawab.

"Jadi?" Naruto menekankan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya melempar segelas es krim di kepalaku," Gaara mendengus kesal bila mengingat kejadian yang memalukan itu. Hinata mendelik tidak terima dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Itu salahmu yang seenaknya saja melajukan motor, hingga genangan air itu menyiram diriku!" balas Hinata tidak terima. Ia mendengus sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat aura yang tidak kunjung membaik hanya menghela nafas. Menyatukan dua orang keras kepala memanglah sangat susah bagai air dan minyak. Ia tahu pasti pertemuan mereka tidaklah berjalan baik. Dapat dilihat dari aura permusuhan yang menguar dari mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian hingga menjadikan kalian bermusuhan seperti ini," ucap Naruto memandang keduanya bergantian, "tapi ada baiknya bila kita memulainya dari awal, bukan?" tambahnya.

Gaara dan Hinata tetap diam tidak menyahut ucapan Naruto. 'ck' Naruto berdecak kesal. Kenapa mereka sangat keras kepala? Tidakahh mereka sedikit saja menurunkan egois mereka dn berbaikan. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, bukan membaik justru semakin menjadi. Ia melihat mereka justru saling perang deathglare.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri dengan baik?" Naruto menarik tangan kanan Gaara dan Hinata, menautkannya untuk bersalaman.

"Sabaku no Gaara," ucap dingin pemuda sewarna darah itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Hinata mendengus, "Hinata," dan segera menarik tangannya secepat kilat dan memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus, hehehe," Naruto tertawa lebar karna berhasil membuat Gaara dan Hinata berkenalan.

Tanpa disadari, Gaara tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga hampir tidak terlihat.

.

Chimi Wila Chan

.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 01.00 saat ini. Hinata masih setia duduk di kursi tamu. Ia merenggangkan badannya yang terasa lelah. Ia baru saja pulang dari bekerjanya. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia belum juga mengantuk. Maka dari itu ia mendudukan diri di ruang tamu dan memandang layar televisi dengan wajah bosan. Sebenernya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia memencet-mencet remote tv'nya tanpa minat. Jam segini memanglah tidak ada acara yang menarik untuk ia tonton.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sosok teman berbagi apartement'nya itu. Kaos biru dan juga celana pendek hitam menjadi kostum tidur Naruto. Memakai seperti itu membuat Naruto sedikit seksi.

Seksi?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pikiran melanturnya.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Hinata. Lalu ia beranjak duduk di samping Hinata. Merebut remote dari Hinata dan mengganti chanel yang tentunya mendapat delikan dari Hinata.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus bekerja lagi kan?" baru saja Hinata ingin mengeluarkan suara tetapi sudah didahului oleh Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sampai pada daun pintu, Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya.

Brak

Lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Naruto tersenyum. Meskipun pelan, ia mampu mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia sedikit menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

Lalu ia tertegun melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang tertutupi koran. Ia meraihnya dan membukanya. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Dasar gadis itu," lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak mengabariku kalau kau ke Konoha?" ucap Sasuke saat masuk ke sebuah apartement milik sahabatnya. Ia menerima email dari Itachi tadi siang bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini telah sampai di Konoha dua hari yang lalu. Maka dari itu, selepas pulang dari kantor ia memutuskan untuk segera ke alamat yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

Ia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengamati apartement sederhana dengan perabotan seadanya. Lalu ia memperhatikan gadis berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh sintal. Surai merah yang menjuntai hingga menutupi punggung bergerak mengikuti gerakan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia melihat sahabatnya tengan sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kotak kardus tanpa menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Berani sekali sahabatnya itu mengacuhkannya. Lalu ia meraih sebuah bolpoin dan melemparkannya ke arah gadis itu.

"Woi Karinn!". Gadis bernama Karin itu pun menoleh malas dan mendengus sebal ke arah sahabatnya itu. Tidak tahukah bahwa dirinya benar-benar sibuk saat ini? Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke datang mengunjunginya. Namun ia abaikan karna ada hal penting yang harus ia kerjakan dari pada reunian. Yah, sejak bos tempat kerjanya memindahkan ke Konoha ia jadi super sibuk memindahkan barang bawaannya. Pemindahan yang sangat mendadak membuat dirinya sedikit kewalahan.

Karin menghela nafas, lalu beranjak duduk di samping Sasuke dan menunda pekerjaannya.

"Kau tak berubah. Selalu saja menggangguku," Karin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan ulah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Karin. "Salahmu sendiri aku datang kau abaikan begitu saja," ucapnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kalau aku tengah sibuk, Suke," kata Karin memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu hingga sahabatnya ini tertawa lebar.

"Tak banyak berubah, kau masih saja kasar seperti terakhir bertemu," Karin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil dua kaleng jus.

Karin menyodorkan Sekaleng jus ke Sasuke. "Minumlah," ucap Karin.

"Apa tidak ada jus tomat?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memandangi jus di tangannya.

"Hei, ini apartemenku. Untuk apa aku menyimpan jus yang bukan kesukaanku. Sudahlah minum saja. Dasar bawel," Karin membuka jus kalengnya dan menenggaknya hingga separuh. Sensasi dingin membasahi tenggorokan yang kering.

Mau tak mau Sasuke meminum jus'nya dengan terpaksa. Lagian ia juga cukup haus.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si permen karet itu," 'uhuk uhuk' ucapan Karin membuat Sasuke sedikit tersedak.

Karin mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya? Perasaan tidak. Tapi kenapa Sasuke sampai tersedak?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu?" tanya Karin dengan hati-hati.

"Kami sudah berakhir. Dia sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya," Sasuke tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris.

Karin tahu, Sasuke pasti sangat terpukul akan hal ini. Karena ia tahu seberapa besar cinta pemuda ini kepada Sakura. Meskipun ia melihat Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah menangis dalam diam. Karin menjadi merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal sensitif bagi Sasuke.

"Makanya, lebih baik denganku saja, Suke," Karin mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Dan berakhir menjadi daging cincang? Aku masih waras untuk menyerahkan diri menjadi bahan amukan kakakmu," Karin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Yups, memang benar. Siapapun yang berani mendekati dirinya, ia harus menghadapi kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Itulah alasan mengapa dirinya masih tetap melajang sampai saat ini.

"Ku rasa kakakmu perlu dikenalkan seseorang agar tidak mengganggu hubunganmu,".

"Hahaha," Karin tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke. Karin mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar nama itu disebut.

Suigetsu? Tentu saja ia masih mengenal orang itu. Ia adalah mantan kekasih Karin sewaktu kuliah dulu. Ia ingat terakhir kejadian sebelum dirinya berpisah.

Saat itu ia dan Sui pulang terlambat sampai larut malam. Dari dalam rumah kakaknya sudah bersiap mengacungkan pisau daging ke arah mereka sambil bertanya ketus. Sui menganggap kakaknya marah karena ia terlambat memulangkan dirinya sehabis kencan. Ia ketakutan dan mengaku menyerah atas tindakan kakaknya itu. Padahal kenyataannya, kakaknya saat itu tengah memotong daging untuk memasak besok pagi sambil menunggu kedatangannya. Sui salah mengartikan hal itu. Karin mencoba menjelaskan bahwa kakaknya tidak sekejam yang dibayangkan. Tetapi lelaki yang hampir setahun menemaninya tetap tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap memutuskan hubungannya dengan kakaknya sebagai alasan atas menyerahnya pemuda itu.

Seminggu Karin habiskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan ia menghiraukan bujukan ayahnya dan juga kakaknya. Ia sempat membenci kakaknya yang terlalu overprotektif padanya. Ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara selama sebulan pada kakaknya itu. Sampai sebuah kata-kata sang kakak membuatnya tersabar.

_"Orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu, ia akan berdiri teguh di sampingmu meskipun seberapa besar cobaan yang mencoba menggugurkannya. Jika ia menyerah, maka bahunya tidaklah kuat untukmu bersandar. Tidaklah mampu untuk melindungimu,"._

Terkadang ucapan kakaknya memang benar. Lalu ia mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergian Sui. Meskipun sulit karena ia sekampus dengan pemuda itu, namun akhirnya ia mampu move on dari pemuda itu. Dan ia juga tidak lagi menyalahkan sang kakak atas kandasnya hubungannya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya," jawab Karin yang baru tersadar dari nostalgia sekilat itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku dengar ia sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses dalam bisnis pelayaran yang digelutinya," kata Sasuke. Ia menenggak jusnya kembali.

"Kabar yang bagus," Karin turut bahagia atas kabar yang ia dengar.

"Dan dia telah menikah dengan Sasame dan dikaruniai seorang putri," kata Sasuke lagi.

Karin menghela nafas, ia memandang Sasuke sekilas dengan bosan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan membicarakannya lari," ucap Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Karin. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi Karin. Onixnya menyipit saat tidak sengaja melihat lutut Karin yang sedikit memar.

"Lututmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh ini," seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke, Karin menunjuk lututnya, "hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat bekerja lapangan," jawab Karin dengan entengnya.

"Kau masih bekerja sebagai wartawan?" Sasuke menyelidik.

"Tentu saja, ini pekerjaan yang aku sukai," jawab Karin santai.

"Bukankah kakakmu sudah menyuruhmu berhenti?".

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehan si psycho itu,".

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Karin. Mengapa Karin tidak meneruskan usaha ayahnya saja sebagai pengurus restoran? Membantu kakaknya itu. Karin justru masih saja bergelut dengan pekerjaan yang mampu membuatnya celaka. Dulu saat terakhir berkunjung, Karin juga cidera karena mewawancari seseorang yang tidak ingin diwawancarai. Meskipun ia tahu itu kecelakaan kecil, tetap saja itu tidak baik untuk seorang perempuan.

"Kali ini kenapa?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ada seorang eksekutif muda yang mendorongku kemarin malam," jawab Karin. "Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan, ini adalah resiko dari pekerjaan yang aku ambil,"sambungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia juga datang ke sini bukan untuk berdebat. Ia datang ke sini untuk melepas rindu pada sahabatnya ini. Akhirnya ia dan Karin memutuskan menonton film dan bercerita tentang pengalamannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian waktu itu, pemuda ini jadi kerajinan datang ke klub tempatnya bekerja. Datang menyewa tempat karaoke yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan tak lupa pemuda ini menyogok bosnya dengan puluhan yen agar Hinata menemaminya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Untuk apa pemuda ini menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk menyewa dirinya yang hanya dijadikan patung. Pemuda ini jarang mengajaknya bicara. Hanya sesekali melirik setelah itu meneguk kembali wine yang ia pesan. Bukankah ini suatu pemborosan tidak berguna?

"Sampai kapan kau begini hm?" ucap Hinata yang jengah dengan sikap Gaara. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting hm?" lanjut Hinata yang tahu akan kebingungan Gaara.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara justru balas bertanya.

"Jam 11 malam," jawab Hinata dengan malas.

"Aku antar," Hinata tertegun mendengar tawaran Gaara. "Tidak usah, aku bersama Naruto saja," tolak Hinata secara halus.

Gaara meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baik, aku akan mengantar Hinata," dan Gaara memutuskan telpon'nya. Ia menatap ke arah Hinata. "Naruto bilang ia akan terlambat menjemputmu karna masih ada urusan dengan Shion," ucap Gaara.

Hinata menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kenapa Naruto harus pulang malam? Ia jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan Gaara.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, tepatnya di tempat NaruShion yang tengah menikmati indahnya malam di taman kota.

Naruto memandang heran ke arah ponsel miliknya. Tadi Gaara menelponnya menanyakan kapan ia pulang, belum sempat menjawab, Gaara sudah menyahut seperti itu. Padahal ia berniat tetap menjemput Hinata di tempat kerjaan setelah mengantar Shion.

Mencerna sikap Gaara, Naruto menyerigai. Ternyata oh ternyata. Mungkin ia memang baka, tetapi ia tidak se'baka itu atas sikap Gaara yang melunak saat bersama Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk Shion yang ada di sampingnya. Mencium pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Trimakasih untuk kalian yang mensupport Chimi. Dengan update'nya chap 8 ini, Chimi memutuskan untuk istirahat sementara sampai mood Chimi benar-benar membaik. Gimana? Chap ini masih saja datar kan? Untuk itu Chimi lebih baik istirahat dahulu. Maaf ya membuat kalian kecewa. Salam damai dari Chimi.

Chimi pastikan bulan Januari Chimi akan kembali. Salam cinta damai dari Chimi..


End file.
